Undercover Love
by lillybug991
Summary: A/U In this story Elliot is a cop and Olivia is a famous writer! They meet when Lizzie has to see her after reading her new book and loving it, and thus E/O is born! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**_Yay! New story, well the chapter is short because I want to see if anybody actually even likes the story so when you are done don't forget to review!_**

* * *

><p>"Hey Elliot!" Munch shouted when he seen Elliot walk into the squad room.<p>

"What Munch?" Elliot asked with an attitude walking over to his desk and sitting down.

"Damn I was just going to ask if you read that new crime book by Olivia Benson?" Munch said showing him the book.

"No but Lizzie has been all over it, she is a complete fan of her," Elliot said walking over and takeing the book from Munch. "Whats it about?" Elliot asked looking over the cover.

"Well this one girl goes undercover with her partner and they go through all these things together and at the end they fall in love," Munch said sitting down.

"And you like this book?" Elliot asked smirking at him.

"Yea well," Munch said shaking his head. "There is this other guy in the book, and he is all about these conspiracies. I kinda like him," Munch said laughing.

"You would you old fart your exactly like him," Fin said walking into the room.

"Did you read it Fin?" Elliot asked.

"No but I think Ken said that he did and it was really good," Fin said sitting down at his desk. "I'm not much of a reader."

"Yea well Lizzie read it and said it was great, maybe I should read it?" Elliot said takeing Munches copy and sitting down at his desk.

"Yea no time for reading!" Cragen said running out of his office. "We have a body," Cragen said handing Elliot a piece of paper.

"Yay, exactly how I like to start my day," Elliot said grabbing his coat and leaving with Fin by his side.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Daddy daddy daddy!" Lizzie yelled when her dad walked in the door.

"What sweetie?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"Guess what!?" She said jumping up and down.

"What Lizzie?" He asked yawning.

"You know that one book that I love?" Lizzie said.

"Yes by uh, that one chick," Elliot said not really paying attention and walking to the living room and flopping down on the couch.

"Her name is Olivia Benson," Lizzie said rolling her eyes.

"Yea yea whatever so, what did you want. I'm really tired Lizzie," Elliot said looking at his daughter almost falling asleep.

"Well she is coming to New York in like two days and she is doing a book signing!" Lizzie said jumping up and down.

"Yea so?" Elliot said not getting it.

"Can I go?" Lizzie asked as if it were obvious, Elliot shook his head. "Please daddy! I will do the dishes for a week! I will even drive my self," she pleaded.

"Lizzie you are only 16 I am not letting you go out driving by yourself," Elliot said.

"Well dad! Then come with me! You should read the book anyway I think you would relate to it," Lizzie said with a pleading face.

"Uh, Lizzie," Elliot groaned. "Can we talk about this later?" He asked her.

"No!" She said crossing her arms and acting like a child. "Mom said no to me when Olivia was in Georgia, I want to go! I will pay for it and everything," Lizzie said.

"How much does it cost?" He asked her, he didn't know that it cost to go and meet someone.

"Like 20 dollars a person! Please dad!" Lizzie pleaded.

"Whats the name of the book again?" Elliot asked.

"Undercover Love," Lizzie said. "So can I go?" She asked.

"I'm coming with you, I don't want you by yourself walking around New York," he said getting up.

"So I can go?" She asked excited.

"Yes but you are paying for yourself," he said, walking up the stairs groaning.

"Yes I will thank you thank you thank you!" She said running to her room and calling her friends and telling them that she gets to go and meet THE Olivia Benson.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

2 DAYS LATER

"Come on daddy, you are taking forever," she said grabbing her dads hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Oh my god, we are the first people here Lizzie! What time does it start?" He asked his daughter as they walked into the entrance of the book store to see that it was almost empty except for a few workers.

"In like an hour," she said. "Or three," she mumbled under her breath.

"You made me wake up so that we could be here three hours early?" Elliot asked disbelieving.

"What I wanted to be here early," she said walking around the store looking at books to see if she could find any that she didn't have.

"That has to be my favorite book," someone said from behind Lizzie, Lizzie turned around looking down at the book in her hand.

"I know right," Lizzie said not looking up. "I have the whole series, my dad doesn't understand tho! Always telling me that I need to get rid of them, that they take up to much space," Lizzie said laughing, when she looked up she gasped seeing that it was Olivia. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"My mom never understood either," Olivia said laughing at the girls reaction. "You know that you are a little early," Olivia said.

"I uh, uh," Lizzie stuttered out. "Oh my god! Your Olivia!" She said laughing with tears in her eyes as she shook with happiness.

"Oh uh, don't cry," Olivia said putting her hand on Lizzie's shoulder.

"Oh my god you touched me," Lizzie said laughing.

"I uh, sorry," Olivia said taking her hand off the girl's shoulder.

"No no, uh," Lizzie cleared her throat. "Sorry, fangirl moment," she said laughing.

"Oh my goodness you had me worried for a second there," Olivia said putting her hand on her heart.

"No no, it's just that I love your books and here you are in front of me!" Lizzie said. "Wait oh my gosh you have to meet my dad!" Lizzie said grabbing her hand and dragging her around book shelves. "He's a cop!"

"That's cool," Olivia said following the blonde, not by choice.

"Daddy guess what!" Lizzie said excited.

"No Lizzie I am not getting you any other book! How much longer do we have to wait for her to show up?" Elliot asked still not looking up.

"I'm sorry that you have to wait, but there was a schedule about what time you got here. It seems to be that you are early, if you didn't want to wait you should have come on time," Olivia said, Elliot's eyes went wide as he looked up, when he did their eyes locked.

"I uh, sorry, my daughter is a huge fan," he said reaching his hand out not breaking eye contact. She had the most beautiful brown eyes, like luscious chocolate.

"Hi," she said reaching out and shaking his hand. She couldn't look away, he had eyes as blue as the ocean, she couldn't help but get lost in them.

"I'm Elliot," he said still holding her hand.

"I'm uh," she said just staring at him, she felt Lizzie nudge her. "I'm Olivia," she finally said.

"I know," he said smiling a smile that could bring any woman weak to the knees.

"Yea, I guess you do," she said laughing. Her laugh sent chills through his body.

"I'm sorry, you know about sounding so impatient. I have been working for days, and have barely had any sleep," he said, they both just stood there holding each others hand.

"Oh no, I don't blame you. I sleep like an hour a week," she said smiling. "But all I do is write, I hear you're a cop."

"Yea I work for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit," he said, he noticed something flash through her eyes, as she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"You're a sex cop," she said breaking eye contact and looking at the floor.

"I uh, so maybe that wasn't the best thing to say," he said with a sigh.

"No no," she said shaking her head. "You just gained a whole lot of respect from me," she said looking back at him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yea I uh, I know how hard you guys work," she said with a sigh.

"Look I know that wasn't the best this to say, but I was wondering. You have a good hour or two before you start signing, would you like to go and get a coffee?" Elliot asked her.

"I uh, let me ask my manager and I'll let you know," she said with a smile pulling out her phone and typing a few things.

"Uh sure okay," he said watching her, he couldn't help but stare, she was just so beautiful. Lizzie stood there with her mouth hanging open, she couldn't believe a thing that was happening. Her dad was asking THE Olivia Benson out! As in on a date, and she practically said yes!

"He said that I had an hour," she said with a big smile. "There is a café around the corner, its my favorite, do you want to go there?" She asked him.

"That sounds wonderful," he said holding his arm out for her, she laughed but played along and hooked her arm in his. "Off we go," he said.

"Hey so uh, I'll just stay here," Lizzie said.

"Yea honey, pick out whatever books you want," Elliot said as they walked off, Olivia looked back and winked at Lizzie knowing that there were a few books that she wanted.

Lizzie pulled out her phone and called all of her friends and told them what just happened, as she loaded her arms with books.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"So Lizzie told me that you were staying in New York for a while," Elliot said sipping his coffee.

"Yea, I decided that I needed to settle down for a while. And since I was born and raised here, I felt this was the place to do that," she said taking a drink.

"Hey look at that me to," he said laughing. "I hear that this is your biggest book?" Elliot said hoping to start conversation.

"Yea, I wrote it while I was traveling," she said. "I don't think it turned out that great, but everyone else seems to," she said with a sigh.

"I haven't read it, but a few of the people at the precinct have," Elliot said.

"So you really are a cop?" She asked.

"Yes I am, Detective Elliot Stabler," he said with a cocky smile.

"Well aren't you proud of what you do. I hear it's a very hard job," she said putting her hand on his over the top of the table.

"It is but somebody has to do it," he said with a sigh, he couldn't help the warmth that shot through his body when he felt her hand on his.

"Well I think what you do is amazing," she said smiling and squeezing his hand a bit before relaxing her grip.

"Well thank god it's not just me, I don't know what I would do without my partners," Elliot said taking a drink of his coffee.

"Well I would love to meet them some time," she said hinting that she would like to go and see his work.

"Ms. Benson, when you are not busy being so famous would you like to come and see where I work?" He asked with a smirk knowing that she wanted to.

"Well I don't know, if I have nothing to do," she said playing coy and picking at her coffee cup. "But if I am not busy, I would love to!" She said excited and looking up at him, he couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips. "Hey don't laugh at me," she said throwing a napkin at him.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" He asked with a smirk, she looked up at him to see him staring at her with those eyes again and she was totally lost for words. "Olivia?" He asked when he seen that she was just staring at him.

"What sorry," she said looking down at the table, she blushed knowing that she had been caught.

Before he could say anything her phone went off, she grabbed it and let out a sigh.

"Sorry, I have to go," she said standing up.

"Well I will walk you back, my daughter is waiting for you remember," he said holding his arm out again.

"Oh goodness I totally forgot," she said laughing and putting her arm through his. "Oh fair warning, there may be a lot of people," she said looking at him with a serious face as they walked out of the café.

"I can handle it," he said smirking. "I'll be your bodyguard," he said laughing.

"I think that would be a very good idea," she said as they walked down the sidewalk to the bookstore, they seen that there were so many people that some were still standing outside. "We need to go in the back way so that we don't get attacked," she said leading him around the building, she took a step and her heel sunk down in mud, she groaned.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I can't walk through mud," she said, he looked down to see what she was talking about. He didn't know if what he was about to do would cross a line that didn't exist but he couldn't help himself. He scooped her up in his arms, she gasped and grabbed onto him. "What the hell?" She asked clutching on to him.

"Well you can't walk through mud and if we went through the front door, you would have been trampled," he said as he walked to the back door.

"Don't you dare drop me," she said gripping on to him.

"Of course not, I've got you," he said looking down at her, they locked eyes as he said it and she smiled.

"Good," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they got to the back door he set her down. "Well thanks for walking me home," she said with a smirk.

"It was my pleasure, I just hope your dad doesn't catch us," he said with a smirk playing along.

"El don't worry," she said. She held her hand out. "Until next time?" She said meaning for him to shake her hand, but he grabbed it and brought it to his mouth and gave her knuckles a small kiss, sending shivers through her body.

"Until next time," he whispered and walked off, to the front of the building. She smiled, a real smile! And walked to the front of the store, when she got to the front there were a round of applause. She waved and sat down.

It was boring the whole time, signing, smiling, nodding, a few hello's here and there. That's when Lizzie and her Elliot got to the front. She wondered why they werent at the front in the first place, but realized that they were probably pushed out of the way.

"Hi," Lizzie said as Olivia signed her book and leaving a small note.

"Hey again," she said smiling.

"Hello Olivia," Elliot said handing her his copy.

"I thought you said you didn't read it?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well I will if it has your beautiful handwriting in it," he said smiling.

"Uh huh," she said opening his book, when she did she looked up at him and smiled and wrote her number down follow by call me and then her name. "Have a nice day," she said with a smirk.

"You too Olivia," he said walking off with Lizzie. She watched as he walked away, but was brought back to reality when another book dropped on the table in front of her, she sighed smiled and signed it.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Oh my god dad!" Lizzie yelled as they got home after meeting Olivia. "You went on a date! With the Olivia Benson!" Lizzie shrieked.

"Yea yea," Elliot said, as if it were no big deal. He didn't see her as a famous writer he seen her as her, and that's why he liked her.

"Dad! This is such a big deal!" Lizzie said flopping down beside her dad on the couch.

"What? She was a lovely person, and I was happy to meet her," Elliot said grabbing his copy of the book and walking up the stairs.

"Are you going to read it?" Lizzie asked watching her dad walk upstairs.

"Yea, I think I am," he said with a smile and walking to his room.

**Well what did you think is it worth continuing? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you all for your kind words! Also, if you want you can PM me, and help me out. I'm just starting this story, with no plans, I get ideas from reviews. So if you guys want something to happen let me know what! By the way this is short because I did it overnight!**

* * *

><p>Olivia was sitting in her new, New York apartment when her phone started ringing, she looked at the ID and couldn't help the huge smile that crossed her face. Elliot. She was having a bad day, and knew that for sure if she was talking to Elliot everything would feel better. They have called each other, and texted a lot, but they still had yet to hang out after they met.<p>

"Hey El," she said picking up the phone.

"Hey Liv, so I was thinking," he started, but she stopped him.

"Be careful now, don't let all that thinking go to your head," she said smiling.

"Ha ha," he said his voice dripping of sarcasm. "But no seriously, we need to see each other," he said.

"Well then come over," she said as soon as he said that, she had been dying to see him ever since they parted the first time, but her being the girl she is was too scared to ask him.

"Really?" He asked, he had also been wanting to see her but never had the nerve to ask her out.

"Yes really, I'm terribly bored and the book that I'm working on is totally starting to suck!" She said letting out a long groan and closing her laptop. "We can order take out and watch movies," she said, _'was that coming on to strong?'_ She asked herself.

"That sounds wonderful, I'll be there in like twenty minutes," he said with a huge smile.

"Do you even know where I live?" She asked laughing at his eagerness.

"Yea Lizzie told me," he said walking out the door.

"That girl," Olivia said laughing. "I bet she knows more about me then I do!"

"You could say that," Elliot said pulling out of his driveway.

"Are you already on your way?" She asked hearing the car starting.

"Yes," he said.

"Then hang up the phone, because I swear if you get in a car accident, I'm gonna have to beat you up!" She said smiling.

"Oh you think you could take me?" He asked, his voice laced with cockiness.

"You don't know what I got," she said, then she hung up.

She sat there for a moment, staring at the phone, sure she had only known him for a short amount of time, but she really thought she was falling for him. She quickly got up and got dressed, she was wearing shorts and a tank top, but didn't think that would be appropriate. She put on a pair of white sweat pants, and then a light blue, almost white t-shirt. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a messy pony-tail, a few strands falling here and there. She had just finished applying a small amount of makeup when there was a knock on the door. When she got into the living room she come to realize how dirty it was, there were papers and books everywhere.

When she started writing she couldn't stop, she would do it for days at a time. And once she got into it there was no way of pulling her out, she had started writing a new book recently and had to look up a lot of things, which is why she had books everywhere. She got most of her ideas from other writers. And all the paper everywhere is from where she had started writing, then didn't like it.

"Hey," she said opening her door, to see Elliot standing there in jeans and a fitted white t-shirt, he looked so causal. "That was fast," she said motioning for him to come in.

"Well I did speed," he said laughing as he walked in, he stopped when he seen all the paper everywhere. "Geez what happened here?" He asked looking at her.

"Well," she said shutting the door, locking it and walking to the kitchen, with him following her. "I started working on a new book, but nothing is turning out the way that I want it. So I am taking a break," she said pulling out a bottle of red wine. "Want some?" She asked him.

"Why not?" He said leaning against her counter watching her, it never failed him to realize just how beautiful she is. She looks so simple but at the same time, so elegant.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked handing him is glass, seeing that he was just staring at her.

"You're just so beautiful," he said, she smiled and couldn't help that her cheeks were getting a darker red. She quickly nodded and took a long drink, looking away from him.

"What do you want?" She asked walking over to the basket beside her fridge, and pulling out take out menus. "We can get pizza, chinese," she started naming off things when she felt him right behind her, looking over her shoulder. She took in a deep breath and held it.

"Pizza sounds good," he said, when he heard her take a deep breath he stepped back fearing that he was in her space to much.

"I uh," she said, she let out her deep breath, and just nodded.

"Look I'm sorry if I am overstepping your comfort zone," he said.

"No no!" She said, she didn't want him thinking that anything was his fault. "You just smell really good!" She said, as soon as she said it his eyes got wide. "Wait no, I mean, shit," she said, she picked up the phone. "I'm gonna go order the pizza you can go and sit on my bed, since my living room is trashed," she said quickly walking off.

_'Do I really smell good?'_ He asked himself, he couldn't help but smile at how cute she was when she was nervous. He walked to her room to see that her bed was made, and what he assumed to be her laptop sitting on it. He walked over to her bed and sat down at the end of her bed and looked around her room, it was empty except for her bed, her dresser and a bedside table with a lap on it. Why didn't she have any pictures of family? His house was covered in pictures of his children.

He looked back at back at her bed to see her laptop still sitting on her bed, curious as to what she was writing about came over him and he grabbed it and opened it slowly, not knowing Olivia was standing in the doorway.

"You're not snooping now are you?" She asked leaning against the door frame, Elliot jumped and closed it and turned to face her.

"I uh," he starts but knew she has already caught him. "Okay okay, I wanted to know what you were writing about. I was just going to skim it," he said looking down at his feet, embarrassed that he had just about invaded her privacy.

"El if you wanted to know you could have just asked me," she said, walking over to him and sitting beside him.

"Yea well, I'm a guy I didn't think about that," he said smiling up at her, she was so beautiful.

"I'm making a sequel to Undercover Love since everyone loved it so much, and thats what they want," she said, laying back on the bed. "The pizza should be here soon," she said, she was amazed at how safe, happy, comfortable she felt around Elliot.

"What kind did you get?" He asked laying down beside her as the both stared up at the ceiling.

"I got cheese, pepperoni, and sausage and pepperoni," she said, looking over at him to see if any of those sparked an interest.

"Sounds great, but there are only two of us, why get so many?" He asked looking over at her, their face only a few inches apart, both of them staring into each others eyes. It was as if they both seen each other for what they really are, for what they could really be.

"Because, I like food," she said laughing and sitting up before things got too real. "I'm sorry if your bored, I don't really have much to do," she said looking around her empty room and letting out a slow sigh.

"I'm fine Liv, but can I ask you a question?" He asked, sitting up as well and turning to face her as she looked straight ahead.

"You just did didnt you?" She asked looking over at him to see him rolling his eyes.

"Ha ha," he said he took her hand in his, she looked down and watched as his fingers intertwine with his. "But for real, I was wondering, why don't you have and pictures of family or yourself around here?" He asked, looking closely into her eyes to see that they quickly looked away from his and her hand pulled out of his grasp.

"I uh," she started but felt tears coming, so she stopped took a breath and cleared her throat. "I don't have any family, its just me," she said, a single tear rolling down her face, she went to wipe it away but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. He held her hands in one hand as the others went to her face and wiped the tear.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her.

"Uh," but before she could answer, there was a knock on the door, she stood up and shook her head and walked out. Elliot just sat there, Olivia seemed like such a tough woman, and to see her look so vulnerable killed him inside. He vowed that he was going to make tonight all about making her happy! Thats what she deserved after all.

"Well here we are," she said walking back in the room with the boxes of pizza and the rest of the red wine.

**I wonder how tonight is going to turn out, let me know what you think! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow you guys are so great! Thank you for all of the reviews! **

* * *

><p>"So hows Lizzie doing?" Olivia asked, throwing the crust of the slice of pizza that she just finished back in the box. They had sat in a comfortable silence just eating pizza and drinking wine.<p>

"Oh she's great," Elliot said staring at the crust she just threw in the box. "You do know that's the best part?" He said.

"No it's not," she said laughing. "I hate pizza crust," she said taking a sip of her wine.

"What?!" He asked totally shocked.

"Yea, its too much bread for me," she said, just then her phone went off. She reached across to her bed side table, causing her shirt to ride up just a bit, letting Elliot see part of her toned stomach. "Hello?" She answered.

_"You need to check your email, and all your social accounts," George said_, George Huang what her assistant, for almost 3 years now.

"I'm in the middle of something," she said, looking over at Elliot with a small smile.

_"Why did you post a peek into a story that you haven't even told me you were writing about yet?" George asked, not really caring that she was busy._

"What are you talking about, I told you I was doing a second book to Undercover Love? I started it when I was in Chicago?" She said confused.

_"Well why are you are leaking things about it on Twitter and Instagram, I already know what happens in the first two chapters!" He exclaimed, he knew it wasn't Olivia that was talking about it, because this could ruin her career. And that was the last thing she ever wanted!_

"What?!" Olivia exclaimed, she pointed to her laptop and Elliot knew exactly what she meant so he gave it to her and scooted to the top of the bed beside her so that he was next to her able to see what she was doing. "I'll call you back," she said and hung up before George could say anything else.

"Whats going on?" Elliot asked confused.

"Well apparently there was a leak to the next book that I am working on," Olivia said. "Can you ask Lizzie if she knows about it?" Olivia asked, Elliot nodded but before he even reached for his phone it went off.

"Hey Lizzie I was just about to call you," Elliot said answering the phone.

_"Why is Olivia posting things about the next book? I didn't even know there was going to be a next book? And this is something I would know!" Lizzie exclaimed into the phone._

"See that's why I was going to call you, Olivia and I have sat here for like and hour and she haven't even touched anything electrical. She isn't doing any of this, I was going to ask you how big its gotten?" Elliot said looking over at Olivia to see that she was looking through her phone and on her laptop at the same time.

_"OH ITS BIG!" Lizzie said looking down at her laptop. "Everyone is talking about it!" Lizzie said. "More than a million people have seen in!"_

"How is that even possible, it was just posted," Elliot said, confused as to how many people could have seen it in like 10 mintues.

_"Dad you do know how famous Olivia is don't you? You are hanging out with a celebrity," Lizzie said as if her dad were stupid. "Olivia is the coolest thing that is out there right now!"_

"Oh yea, I forget," Elliot said, he did forget honestly. Olivia was such a normal person, you wouldn't even think she was famous. "Honey, I gotta go," Elliot said, he looked over at Olivia to see that she had a blank stare on her face and was looking at the wall.

_"Tell Olivia I am sorry this is happening, and if it makes her feel any better I didn't read it," Lizzie said with a sad voice, she could only imagine what Olivia was going through._

"I will, I also might be home late tonight. You'll be okay with Eli won't you? I don't know if Dickie will be home tonight," Elliot said.

_"Yea we're good, take care of Olivia, I've heard about her past. Don't leave her alone," Lizzie said hanging up leaving Elliot to wonder what she was talking about._

"Liv what's going on?" Elliot asked.

"I'm trying to think of how someone got a hold of the first two chapters!" She said, and just like that she got an idea. She jumped up, scaring Elliot, he caught her laptop before it hit the ground.

"What is it?" He asked watching her as she ran to her dresser and started searching through all the drawers. She pulled out several journals, notebooks, notepads, and composition books. Elliot watched shocked at all of them! You could tell she was really a writer.

"I write everything I do down, I have a book for everything," she explained sitting down on the bed as she started to look through them. And just as she suspected, one of them were missing. "Son of a bitch!" She yelled.

"What?" Elliot asked completely confused about what could be running through her mind at the moment.

"The notebook that I had started to write the second book in," she said looking up at him. "Its gone, I think my ex took it!" She said.

"Well why don't we just go and get it back?" Elliot asked.

"I can't," she said shaking her head, a pained look came across her face. "I can't go back," she whispered, in such a low voice it just about broke Elliot's heart. _'What happened that she can't go back?'_ Elliot wondered to himself. "That's what he wants, and I can't do it."

"Can't do what Olivia?" Elliot asked, he knew something happened.

"Nothing it doesn't matter," she said standing up and walking over to her phone. "He already posted it, there is no way of taking it back," she said dialing George's number, he picked up on the first ring.

_"Well!? Whats going on?" He asked._

"It was Brian Cassidy," she whispered, George had known all about Brian and what he was capable of.

_'Wait, Brian Cassidy the wrestler?'_ Elliot thought to himself. Brain was one most famous wrestlers a couple of years ago till he got arrested for beating his girlfriend so bad that she had almost died. That's when it all clicked for Elliot, Olivia was his girlfriend. Elliot quickly texted Lizzie and asked her if she knew about Brian and Olivia, she replied with a yes, and to not let Olivia go to him. Elliot then texted Fin and told him to get all the information on Brian Cassidy that he could, he was just praying that Fin wouldn't ask any questions.

_"Oh Liv," George said. "Do you want me to come over?" He asked_, she bit her lip.

"No, its alright," she said trying her hardest not to cry, knowing that Elliot was in the room.

_"Are you sure I could get on the next flight to New York," George said_, he was still in LA. Olivia told him not to move his entire life to New York just because she had.

"No its fine," she said looking over at Elliot to see him texting something quickly on his phone. 'What is he up to?' She couldn't help but wonder.

_"Now Olivia, I don't want you alone," George said, he knew all about Olivia's past and all the things that she has been through, and what she was capable of doing to herself._

"I'm not alone, don't worry," she said, looking over at Elliot with a genuine smile. "I have a friend over. I'll call you later," she said and hung up, she watched Elliot as he put his phone down and started watching her as well. "Look I'm sorry about all this drama," she said.

"No no, it's not like any of it was your fault," Elliot said, he patted a spot on the bed right next to him, telling her to sit down. As soon as she did he pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry Liv," he whispered.

"For what?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist trying not to cry.

"I know about Brian," he whispered. "Brian Cassidy went to prison a few years back for beating his girlfriend so bad that she had almost died," he whispered as he gently started stroking her hair. "You were his girlfriend weren't you?" Elliot asked, he felt her nod into his chest then he felt wetness, and knew that she was crying.

"He is out though, as of yesterday he is a free man," she said as she started to cry harder. "Why? As soon as something good happens, something bad comes along, what did I do to deserve this?" She asked.

"Liv none of this is your fault," Elliot said, he wanted to know the story of how it happened but he didn't want to push her.

"You want to know don't you?" She asked pulling out of his arms and moved so that she was sitting in front of him, she quickly wiped her face and watched him.

"Yes I do, but if you don't want to tell me or if you don't feel comfortable with telling me you don't have to," Elliot said taking her hand into his and trying to reassure her that she was safe.

"No, don't worry, being around you is as comfortable as I have been in a long time," she said stressing the word long. "Well I didn't want to be with him in the first place but my publisher said that it would be good to get attention of other fans," she said. "And since I just go with the flow and do as people say I did. I hated him, I hated having him drag me into the middle of the of the stage and kiss me in front of all those people. He had just finished beating a man to a bloody pulp, he was covered in blood and sweat and he was kissing me and touching me in front of all these people, but when I looked down at my publisher, he motioned for me to smile. So I did," she said faking a smile as if remembering it.

Elliot couldn't even imagine the humiliation that she had gone through, having been paraded around a stage.

"The night of his win against Dean Porter, I went home with him," she said. Elliot remembered that, him and Dickie had been up all night that night talking about how amazing it was! He couldn't get over the fact that someone had finally taken down Dean! "I didn't go home with him because I wanted to," she quickly added, she was looking down at her hand which was still safely in Elliot grasp. "There were people all outside waiting to see the almighty Brian Cassidy walk out of the stadium with me on his arm. So I did we both got into the limo and the driver took us to his place," she said, she started to shake and Elliot noticed this. He pulled her into his lap and laid back a little so that there hands were still intertwined and her head was laying on his chest.

"It was awful," she whispered, as tears slowly started to roll down her face. "He was just so rough, I told him to stop I swear I did," she said, as if she thought Elliot wouldn't believe her.

"I know you did honey," he whispered kissing the top of her head.

"I tried fighting him but, he would just get rougher, soon he started fighting me," she said as she started to cry harder and shake some more. "But who was I to fight him back, normally I can handle myself but he was Brian Cassidy," she said saying his name in a sarcastic tone. "He had just taken down Dean Porter, I was nothing but a punching back to him," she said.

"Liv its okay," Elliot said trying to calm her. "You did all that you could, it's not your fault, it anyone were to blame it would be Brian and your producer," Elliot said stroking her hair again.

"I tried so hard," she whispered. "But after a while I gave up, I couldn't do it," she said, as she started crying hard.

"Oh Liv," he said pulling her as close to him as he could.

"Afterwards I went into depression really bad," she said through tears. "I had nobody El, and him beating me, finally made me realize that. I overdosed on some over the counter meds, and I drank a lot. They had to pump my stomach," she cried some more. "Thats when I met George, he was another patient, he had cancer, but this was his last treatment. He became the only thing that I had, and soon he became my assistant. He helped me through my depression, without him I wouldnt even be here."

She was nothing at all what he thought she would be, she had to be the strongest person he had ever known. After about 15 minutes of her crying she had finally started to calm down.

"El, I know you have kids at home and probably a wife or girlfriend, but I really don't want to be alone," she said, hating to ask for him to stay. She wanted him to stay, but she didn't know if he even had a wife or girlfriend. Sure enough if he did he would tell her right?

"Liv I'm not leaving, don't worry," he said, knowing that it took a lot out of her to ask for him to stay. "Let me clean off the bed, and you get something comfortable on," he said, she nodded and crawled out of his arms. He grabbed the pizza boxes off the end of the bed and the empty bottle of wine and took them to the kitchen as she went to the bathroom to change.

**And now we have George! Don't worry I promise there will be more of him! **

**Well I let you in on some of Olivia's past! Still more to come! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol, your guy's review are the best! Every story needs a bad guy in my opinion, and since I don't like Brian, thats who I choose as my bad guy! **

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up to an empty bed, she looked around her room for any sign of Elliot but didn't see one. <em>'Well maybe he had to go to work?'<em> She thinks to herself, she lets out a sigh and grabs her phone off her nightstand and checks her emails, before getting up and walking to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at herself, _'I look awful,'_ she sighed. She looked like she had been crying all night.

She walked over to her shower and ran a bath, once that was done, she quickly shed her clothes and got in. She sank as low as she could go. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to forget about everything that she had been through, then she completely submerged herself under the water.

That morning Elliot had woken up, he looked over to see Olivia still asleep. He thought she looked beautiful, he couldn't help but reach out and stroke her hair. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, so calm. He wanted more than nothing to take all of her pain and suffering away. He couldn't believe all of the things that she had been through, and he would never have even known if she hadn't have told him. She always looked so strong, able to do everything on her own.

He wanted to make her morning better, he was sure that every morning she would wake up and just work. She said that once she was in the zone she was like that for days, did she eat? Does she ever talk to anyone? Does she ever leave her apartment? Well Elliot was going to change that, he was going to make her breakdast, he was going to spend all day talking to her. And if she says okay then he is going to take her out tonight.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead before getting up and going the kitchen. First he called Fin to let him know that he wouldnt be coming in today.

"Hey, uh sorry, can you tell Cap that something came up and I'm not coming in," Elliot said while looking around her kitchen for something to make. He found nothing but wine and there left over pizza. _'Does she ever eat?'_ Elliot asked himself.

_"Yea okay, but what's wrong? Does this have anything to do with Olivia? How did you even meet her anyway?" Fin asked, after he had looked up what Elliot asked him to last night. He soon realized that the Olivia he was talking about was the famous author, and Brian was the famous wrestler. He couldn't help but wonder how Elliot even came into contact with people so famous._

"Yes, I met her the other day when Lizzie needed to meet her. And we hit it off, but last night pieces of her new book were leaked," Elliot explained.

_"Oh yea," Fin said knowing what he was talking about. "I read some of it on facebook, tell her I said it was great!" Fin said._

"She knows its great," Elliot said. "Well anyway, she didn't leak it we were eating pizza the time that it was leaked. She realized that she left her journal at her old apartment in LA, and that Brian still lived there," Elliot explained.

_"Thats why you wanted information on him? You know, I didn't know that Olivia had such a crazy past. I knew Brian went to jail for beating her girl but thats all I knew, I didn't know that it was Olivia," Fin said._

"Neither did I," Elliot said with a sigh, just then he heard water running and knew that Olivia was awake. "Anyway, I have to go, she is awake," Elliot said.

_"Wait! You stayed the night?!" Fin asked shocked._

"Bye Fin," Elliot said laughing and hanging up. He looked around to see that she didn't even have a microwave. _'How does she survive?'_ Elliot asked. He looked through her cabinets for plates but found none, he was about to start to worry as to why she didn't have any food or plates or a microwave. But then he realized that she just moved in. He grabbed the pizza, and took it to her room. He looked and seen that the bed was empty, first he was going to start worry then he remembered that he had heard water running.

He set the pizza down on the end of her bed and walked to the bathroom door, he knocked. But he got no answer so he decided to speak up.

"Liv?" He said knocking again, but still no reply. He started to get worried. "Liv, I'm coming in," he said turning the knob, he opened the door to see that the bathroom was empty. Now he was really worried, he was about to leave the bathroom, when he heard water moving around. He walked over to the bath to see that she was completely under water, her eyes closed. He feared the worse, that she had drown herself.

"Shit, Liv!" He yelled, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up, as soon as her face hit air to took in a deep breath and her eyes popped open.

"Elliot! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked coughing, when he pulled her out of water she got scared and swallow a lot of water.

"Well I called sick to work, I was going to make you breakfast but you have no food, so I just grabbed the pizza. Then I come in here to find you trying to drown yourself!" He yelled pulling her out of the bath and wrapping a towel around her.

"I wasn't trying to drown myself!" She yelled back causing her to cough some more, she hadn't even realized that she was completely naked till Elliot wrapped a towel around her.

"Yea!? Well what were you trying to do?" He yelled, when he did he seen her flinch. And realized that he was probably scaring her, which was the last thing that he wanted. "I'm sorry Liv, you just really scared me," he whispered, he seen that she was shaking and didn't know if it was because she was scared or cold. He took a small step towards her and when she didn't back away, he realized she was just cold.

"El, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were even here. I didnt mean to scare you," she said looking up and watching as he got closer, she was cold, freezing! And wanted nothing more than for him to wrap his arms around her.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," he said seeing that she was still shaking. "Lets get you dried off and get some warm comfortable clothes on," Elliot said.

"I can do it," she said walking out of the bathroom, he didn't know if he should follow her. "You can go to my room, I'll get dressed in here," she said walking back into the bathroom, with clothes in her hand.

"Alright," he said, kissing her forehead as he walked out. He did it without even noticing, but she did. She couldn't help the huge smile that crossed her face. _'God, I'm such a girl,'_ she thought as she dried off and got dressed, she brushed her teeth and hair, then did her make up. She had another book signing tonight!

"Hey El, I have a book sighing tonight and I was wondering if you and Lizzie wanted to go with me?" Olivia said walking out of the bathroom, she smiled at the sight before her. Elliot was sitting on the bed, eating cold pizza in nothing but a pair of boxers. Sure they didn't do anything last night, but she told him he could get comfortable, she didn't want him sleeping in jeans.

"I'm sure she would be thrilled," Elliot said watching her as she walked out of the bathroom, she was always just so breathtakingly beautiful! She walked over to the end of the bed and leaned against it with her knees, she grabbed a piece of pizza and took a bite.

"I love cold pizza," she said laying down across the bottom of her bed.

"I can tell! You don't have any other food, and no microwave!" Elliot said, he loved how easy being around Olivia was.

"Haha! Yea well I don't know how to cook, and even if I did I don't have time for it," she said taking another bite, then sitting up and looking up at Elliot. "I don't think I am ever going to get over this," she said as she threw her crust into the pizza box.

"Neither am I! Why don't you like the crust?!" He asked picking it up and eating it, she laughed.

"I already told you, to much bread. And thats not what I meant," she said smiling.

"What did you mean?" He asked confused.

"How easy it is to be around you," she said, watching his face to see if he didn't feel the same way.

"I know," he said. "I was just thinking the same thing, I don't think I have ever felt so comfortable around anyone," Elliot said.

"Me either," she said.

"Come here," he said, patting the spot next to him. She did as he said and climbed up the bed, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"So about this book sitting are you sure you want to go? Because if you have better things I totally understand," Olivia said, she felt him as he started to draw small nothings on her lower back. Goosebumps had started to form, and it took everything in her not to let a sound out.

"I'm sure and I bet Lizzie would love to see you again! She hasn't stopped talking about you," Elliot said laughing.

"I bet, she seems like a sweet girl," Olivia said, and in all honesty she was so happy with the girl, for she is the reason that her and Elliot even met.

"I need to go to the station and get some work, I am taking the rest of the week off," he said. "Do want to come?" He asked her. "Then we can go and eat, then come back so that you can get dressed, I'll text Lizzie and tell her. The we can go to my place and I'll get ready," Elliot said have the whole day planned out.

"Wow, can you say Mr. Organized," she said chucking. "That sound like a wonderful idea," she said, she said up a little and looked at him. They locked eyes, he reached out and gently caressed her cheek, she closed her eyes a the small intimate gesture. When they opened they were looking eachother dead in the eyes, brown mixing with blue. The both started inching forward their lips barley touching before the shrill ringing of a phone caused them both to jump apart.

"Well, uh wow," she said pausing to take a breath and take everything, the the phone ringed again and she realized that it was hers. "Sorry," she said looking at he phone. "Its George," she said. "Benson," she said into the phone.

_"Hey, tonight is cancelled," George said._

"What why?" She asked sitting back down on the side of the bed and staring at the floor.

_"There were threats against you, from," he started but then paused._

"Who?" Olivia asked, clutching the phone harder. Elliot could tell that she look worried.

_"Livia, I don't want you to panic please," George said, not knowing how this news could affect her._

"Who is threatening me George?!" She asked angry now, she had a good feeling who as to who it was.

_"Its Brian," George said. "He is coming to New York."_

"How can he even leave the state? Isn't he on parole since he just got out of prison?" Olivia asked, she started shaking, and it worried Elliot so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

_"He is saying that he has a wresting meet in New York," George said, he was still worried about Olivia. "Look Livia, I gotta go I am boarding the plane to go to New York. I will call you when I land alright?" George asked. "I don't want you to do anything please just, be careful," George said._

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine, bye. Safe flight, can't wait to see you," she said ending the call. "We arent going to the signing," Olivia whispered.

"I know I heard," he said kissing the back of her head. "Liv you are staying with me tonight," Elliot said.

"No no, its fine," she said. "He doesn't know where I live anyway," she said trying to reassure herself.

"Yes he does, Lizzie knows where you live! Liv you're all over the internet, anybody can know where you are at anytime," Elliot said, he didn't want to scare her but he needed to know that she wasn't safe where she was.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered her voice breaking. "He is going to come here first."

"You come home with me Liv, I am not going to let anything happen to you," he said hugging her tightly. "I'm your safe place."

"Okay well let me get some things, and then we can go to your job," she said getting up and walking over to her dresser as Elliot got up and put on his cloths. "Can you throw that pizza away?" She asked as she threw some things into a bag.

"Sure I'll be right back," he said walking out of the room. She looked around hoping she wasn't forgetting anything when she remembered all of her writing books, she couldn't leave them here for him to get ahold of again, so she packed them in a different bag. "Hey Liv," he said walking back into the room to see her with two bags, but one was huge and looked to weigh about a million pounds.

"I can't leave my books here," she said, knowing he was wondering what was in the bag.

"Alright," he said he grabbed them. "I'll go and put them in my car as you get dressed," he said walking out of the room. She walked over to her closet and got a fitted black dress that stopped just above the knee, and some simple black heels. Then she went to the bathroom and put more make up on, she had to look better if she was going in public. When she was done with that she put all of her make up in a bag, then did her hair. She took it down and then she blow dried it, then curled random pieces and shook her hair out.

She has to admit, she looked a lot better then she thinks that she ever has. She smiled loving her work then grabbed her make up bag and went to her room, she grabbed her laptop and phone and put all three things in her purse. Then she grabbed her wallet and threw it in there, just as she was done Elliot walked into the room and gasped.

"Wow," he whispered, watching her amazing figure. That dress fit her just right, showing off cleavage but still left enough to imagination, hugging all of her curves. "You know we are just going to the precinct," Elliot said not able to take his eyes off of her.

"I know but I always have to be camera ready, my publisher said it would be good for me," she said. "I take it you like it?" She seeing that he was still watching her.

"Yea, you look absolutely beautiful," he said, and she did.

"Thanks, are you ready?" She asked throwing her purse over her shoulder and walking over to him, he nodded not knowing if he could make words at the moment.

**Yay! So next Olivia gets to meet the squad, and then gets to meet the rest of Elliot's kids! And George is coming in soon!**

**Please review! Let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't forget your reviews are what keep me going! Don't forget to review! ;)**

* * *

><p>Elliot and Olivia drove in a comfortable silence to the precinct.<p>

"Okay so there is John Munch, Odafin Tutuola, and Donald Cragen?" She asked trying to remember the names.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Elliot asked confused because he didn't remember telling her.

"Well I did some research," she said smiling at her memory, she was always really good at remembering things. It was a gift and a curse at the same time.

"Well then, what did you find out?" He asked as the pulled into the parking lot, he killed the car and then looked over at her. She was a goddess, and she was sitting in his car with him. Then later she was going home with him, sure it would have been better if under different circumstances.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked with a smirk as she exited the car, then stood and waited for him.

"Why yes I would very much like to know about me," Elliot said as they walked in the building, and passing people with their mouths hanging open. Thats when it dawned on him, Olivia was _REALLY _famous, if people in the precinct knew about her. He looked over at her to see that she was smiling at a few people as she walked by them.

"Too bad," she said smiling, as soon as they got in the elevator her smile dropped.

"Why do you do that?" Elliot asked, noticing the way she acted.

"Do what?" She asked looking over at him with a confused face.

"You smile all big and pretty for all of them but when you are alone, or with me, you drop the smile. Why?" Elliot asked not that it mattered to him he always just wondered.

"Well, when I am with you or by myself, I don't have to pretend," she said, she looked over and seen that they were on their floor she started to fix her hair. "How do I look?" She asked, straightening out her dress.

"Olivia you look beautiful, don't worry," Elliot said. "It's just the guys its not like they are going to care," Elliot said laughing.

"Are you sure, because this isn't my best dress, and this is the first time I am meeting you colleagues. The people who are responsible for saving your life everyday!" She said, she was really worried but she tried to play it off cool. But she couldn't she was starting to freak.

"Oh, Liv, you'll be fine. They have both read your book, don't worry they like you," Elliot said trying to reassure her but this only worried her more.

"So they have read my book? What kind of person do they think I am?" Olivia asked, her book was a love book, did they expect her to be all sappy? Was she suppose to be the opposite.

"Don't worry Olivia you will be fine, there is nothing to worry about," Elliot said, just then the elevator diged and the doors opened. They stepped off, Olivia putting on her best smile and waving as she past a few shocked people. "Everybody loves you," Elliot said, speaking for himself as well. She looked over at him with her fake smile still on her face and nodded.

"Okay," she whispered, then they walked through the squad room doors, all eyes landing on them. "Why are they all staring at me?" Olivia asked, looking over at Elliot.

"Because you are beautiful," he said smiling, he took her hand in his and walked her to his desk. "Sit here I will be right back," Elliot said, he seen that she still had a shocked look flashing through her eyes, so he looked at all the people. "Get to work or I will have all your asses!" He said, and immediately they all did.

"You have that kind of authority around here?" She asked.

"No but, they know what I am capable of," he said laughing. "They are all sissy's so I'll be right back okay?" Elliot said she nodded, and he walked off to Cragen's office.

She looked at his desk to see a picture of a little boy and Lizzie, and a boy that looked like Lizzy. _'Probably her brother,'_ Olivia thought to herself. His desk was such a mess, it caused her to smile. He probably got stuck in a case and didn't even realize that he was making a mess, she was tempted to clean it up but didn't fearing that she could mess something up. She looked up and around the room, she seen a white board with a whole lot of photos. She got up and walked over to all of them, she looked over all the photos and then at the names.

"Just stare too long, its going to make you sick," a voice behind her said.

"I'm fine," she said not bothering to look back, in all honesty the pictures reminded her of what happened to her when Brain was done with her, but she didn't let that get to her, she put on her fake smile and turned around. "Hi I'm Olivia Benson," she said holding her hand out, to who she presumed to be Odafin.

"Wow, uh," he put his hand in hers and gave it a quick shake. "I'm Fin, are you alright?" Fin asked confused as to why someone so famous was here, unless... His eyes got wide.

"No no!" She said putting her hands up. "Nothing like that," she said smiling again. "I'm here with Elliot, he said he had a few things to get," she said looking back at the bored. "What happened to all of them?" She asked looking at the woman's broken, dead bodies.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you these things," Fin said trying to not sound like an ass.

"No I get it," she said turning back around, she was about to speak when another voice cut her off.

"Well if it isn't Olivia Benson in the flesh," a man said walking up to her.

"That would be me," she said extending her hand again. "And I take it your name is John," she said.

"That would be me," John said shaking her hand. "So what brings you here?" John asks.

"I'm here with Elliot," she said smiling, still. They seemed pretty easy to get along with.

"Really? As in Elliot Stabler?" John asked.

"Uh yes that would be the one," she said confused as to where he was going with this conversation.

"Wow, Elliot finally has a friend," he said laughing and walking to his desk.

"I have plenty of friends," Elliot said walking out of Cragen's office.

"If you say so," Fin said laughing along with John.

"Are you ready to go?" Elliot asked her.

"Whenever you are," she said walking over to his desk and grabbing her purse.

"Elliot can you come here a moment?" Cragen asked, opening his door but not coming out. Olivia really wanted to meet him, but whatever.

"I will be right back," he said kissing her forehead.

"Okay," she smiled, and watched him walk off before sitting back down in his chair.

"You like him," Fin said, watching what just happened.

"What? No, we're just friends," Olivia said smiling and brushing his comment off. Fin and John exchanged a look.

"Right," John said.

"What its true, we're just friends," she said, wondering what gave away the fact that she did liked him.

"Maby but its easy to tell that you want it to be more," Fin said.

"Yea I could see but the lovestruck smile that was on your face as you watched him walk away," John said leaning back in his chair and smiling at the blush that crept on to her face.

"Maybe," she said.

"Awh you have a crush," Fin said coping Johns actions.

"Shut up," she said laughing and grabbing and wad off of Elliots desk and throwing it at him. Just then Elliot walked out to see Fin catching the ball, John laughin, and Olivia red as a tomato.

"Whats going on?" Elliot asked.

"Well Olivia over here," John started but Olivia jumped out of the chair.

"Has to pee!" She shouted, mentally face palming. "Olivia has to pee," she said.

"Then go pee, we will keep Elliot here company, while Olivia is peeing," Fin said, smirking.

"Nope, Olivia doesn't want to go alone," she said.

"Why are we speaking as if Olivia wasn't here?" Elliot asked completely confused. "Whats going on?"

"Uh nothing Olivia is ready, carp! I am ready to go, come on," she said grabbing her purse.

"But Olivia I have a secret to tell Elliot," John said.

"No you don't! She grabbing Elliots hand. "Do you have everything you need?" She asked him, he was about to answer when she interupted him. "Good lets go! It was great meeting you guys!" She yelled pulling Elliot out the doors.

"We'll just tell him next time Benson!" Fin yelled after them, while him and John were laughing.

"They are going to be great together, she seems like a wonderful person," John said.

"She does, I bet they could really be a thing," Fin said agreeing.

"What was that all about?" Elliot asked Olivia as he started the car.

"Nothing," she said laughing. "They seem like great guys, do you get along with both of them?" She asked, hoping to change the topic.

"Yes I do, I mean John gets on your nerves and Fin is a hardass but they are amazing at their job. And great company!" Elliot said, as they drove to his house.

"They are really funny," Olivia said. "Did you ask your kids if I could even go over there? I mean you have a lot don't you?" She asked, but then realized that kids come from relationships. "Wait! You never told me, are you seeing someone?" She asked him.

"Olivia all of my kids love you, and no I am not seeing anyone," Elliot said.

"They don't love me, they love the idea of me, and my book," she said, sighing.

"Liv, you have nothing to worry about, Lizzy loves you and has been telling everyone about you," he said, he put his hand on the top of her thigh and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Olivia just held her breath and nodded. She couldn't explain the effect that this man had on her body, constantly making her crave more and more of a connection with him. Shocks burning through her body when she seen that he kept his hand there, she looked down to see his hand moving up her thighs, she took another sharp intake of air.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked pulling her out of her thoughts, she looked down to see that he already removed his hand, she was making the whole thing up.

"What? No, yea, I'm great," she said smiling and trying to play it cool. "Uh, are we almost there?" She asked.

"What are you five? But yes its that one right there," he said pointing out her window.

"Wow, its beautiful!" She said looking at the light blue house, it looked amazing. A small porch swing, a simple deck, and judging by the fence that disappeared by the side of the house there was a back yard. "How long have you lived here?" She asked him, as he killed the car.

"Since Mo was a baby so, 20 years I would say," Elliot said getting out of the car.

"Wait Mo? I have heard of Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli! Who is Mo?" Olivia asked coping his actions and following him to the door.

"She is the eldest," he said stopping right before and turning around so fast that she ran into him.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"No its fine," he said reaching out and touching her arm then pulling back. She loved that he was touchy. "Moe is 20, then Kathleen who is 18, then Lizzie and Dickie they are twins," Elliot said.

"Thats why they look so alike," Olivia said the picture on his desk flashing across her mind.

"Yea, they are both 16, then little Eli is 6," he said. "Now are you ready?" He asked.

"I guess," she said taking a deep breath letting it go, then smiling.

"Liv you don't have to do that here," Elliot said.

"No I'm fine, lets go before my jaw starts to hurt," she said, she knew that his kids already had an impression of her and thats the one that she was going to play.

"Okay lets go," he said, they walked through the door. "Kids I'm here," Elliot said.

"Hey," he heard Dickie say, he walked to the living room and motioned for Olivia to follow him.

"Dickie thats all of the hello I get?" Elliot asked watching his son as he played a videogame on the tv.

"I'm in the middle of something! What?" He asked, Elliot looked over at Olivia and rolled his eyes causing her to laugh, and Dickies head to shoot up. He turned around and stood there dumbfounded watching Olivia, every boys wet fantasy standing in the living room right in front of him.

"Hi," she said giving a slight wave, the boy still didn't respond. She had to admit he looked so much like Elliot. She looked over at Elliot with a questioning face.

"Dickie!" Elliot snapped causing him to come out of his day dream. He quickly shook his head to the side causing all of his hair to move into all the right places.

"Hi, I'm Richard," he said walking over to her with a confident walk, and holding out his hand to her. Olivia wanted to laugh so bad but didnt want to kill the kids confidence, he obviously got his confidence from his father!

"Well hello Richard. Its a pleasure to meet you," she said sticking her hand out and shaking his, but before she could oull her hand back he brought it to his lips and gave her hand a soft kiss.

"The pleasure is all mine, now if you'll give me a moment, I'll be right back," he said.

"By all means, take your time," she said batting her eyelashes, he smiled and walked out of the room. "Like father like son," Olivia said looking back at Elliot, to see that he had a blank stare on his face. "What?" She asked.

"You were just flirting with my son," Elliot said, but he couldn't help but admit that she was so adorable while batting her eyelashes.

"Oh it was harmless," she said laughing. "I do it all the time."

"Have you ever done it with me?" Elliot asked with smirk.

"Are you asking if I have ever flirted with you or if I ever play you like I just did your son?" She asked watching him closely.

"Both?" He said, a little unsure.

"Then yes, to both," she said walking away from him to the closet hallway and looking at all of the photos of kids. Elliot stood there with dumb look on his face as he watched the woman he secretly love walk away, he smiled when he seen her walk with a little pep in her step to tease him. She looked over her shoulder and smirked and returned to looking at the pictures.

**Lol Dickie! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here you go! A lot of you have been waiting for the next chapter, so here it is! And by the way, I deleted one story, **Our Secret**.**

* * *

><p>"So Olivia," Dickie said folding his hands and putting them in his lap. Everyone, Elliot, Olivia, Dickie, Lizzie, and Eli, were all sitting in the livingroom getting to know one another. "Whats your idea date?" Dickie asked.<p>

"Really Dickie?" Lizzie asked, as Eli started to squirm on her lap. "No matter what you say Olivia is not going to go out with you!"

"Why not?" Dickie asked Olivia instead of Lizzie, but before Olivia could respond Lizzie cut in again.

"She likes someone else!" Lizzie said as Eli jumped off her lap.

"She does?" Elliot, Dickie, and even Olivia asked Lizzie.

"Yea," Lizzie said as if it were obvious. Just then Eli climbed into her lap.

"Hey Livia can I ask you something?" Eli asked playing with a necklace that was around Olivia's neck, Olivia looked over at Elliot who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I don't see why not?" Olivia said.

Eli leaned up and whispered, "You like daddy right?" He asked, Olivia looked at Elliot who looked intrigued in knowing what was going on.

"And this is a secret right?" Olivia asked, Eli nodded. "And you will never tell anyone ever?" She asked, and he nodded again.

"I pinky promise," he said holding out his pinky finger, which she wrapped hers around, then leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Yes I like your daddy, very much," she said, and he gasped and jumped off her legs then ran to Lizzie and whispered in her ear. "Eli I thought it was a secret," Olivia said laughing about how eager Eli was to tell everyone.

"I'm not going to tell daddy," Eli said rolling his eyes then running to Dickie and telling him.

"Well that's just great," Dickie said with a scoff and standing up. "If anybody needs me I will be in my room," he said, walking up the stairs causing both Olivia and Lizzie to laugh.

"Whats going on?" Elliot asked looking around the room and seeing that they all knew something that he didn't.

"It's a secret daddy, we can't tell you," Eli said running off laughing.

"Lizzie?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes knowing that if he did he could get her to tell him, but she jumped up and looked away.

"Look at the time!" She said and then pretend to yawn. "This girl has school tomorrow! I will see you guys later," she said also running up the stairs.

"Really, Liv what was the secret?" Elliot asked getting up and walking over to her, before sitting down beside her.

"It's a secret El," she said smiling about how lost he was.

"But I want to know," he said putting his hand on her thigh, Olivia could feel her heart start to beat faster.

"You really want to know?" Olivia asked, he nodded, she put her hand on the side of his face and pulled him closer so that she could whisper in his ear. "The secret is, you have a big butt," she said then jump up not being able to stand being so close yet so far from one another.

"That is not the secret, and my butt is not big," he said defending himself, he stood up as well and looked back trying to see his butt. "It's firm," he said causing her to burst out laughing.

"Whatever you say," she said trying to calm down from all of her laughing. "You are you going to show me your room detective Stabler?" She asked winking at him.

"Why yes I am Ms. Benson, care to see it now?" He asked, trying to be formal.

"Sure why not," she said breaking their little act.

"Right this way," he said motioning for her to follow him down the hallway to the back of the house.

"Wow, so this is your room?" She asked walking in to the farthest bedroom, it was modernly decorated but it gave a home vibe. One that made you comfortable, he had a sofa on the far side then he had his bed in the middle of the room and a television above the fireplace. "I think I just died and went to heaven," she mumbled as she walked all the way around his room.

"So I take it you like it?" He asked smiling at her reaction.

"Very much so," she said, she opened another door seeing that it was his closet. "Wow, I never imagined you to be the type of person to wear suits," she said as she looked at all of them, he had to own every color and design.

"That's my work side," he said walking over to her, he brushed beside her and went to the other side of the closet. He looked at her with a smirk when he seen that she had closed her eyes from the brief contact. Before he let his ego get to much of him he opened the other half of his closet, revealing all of his casual clothes.

"You have more cloths than I do," she teased, poking him in the arm, they both stood there laughing for a moment. "Its nice though," she said. "And I take it this is the bathroom?" She said walking to the door on the other side of the room.

"Yea but wait," he said running over to her and jumping in between the door and her.

"What are you hiding in there?" She asked laughing and pushing around him, but he wouldn't budge.

"I have a confession to make," he said.

"And that would be?" She asked leaning on her right leg and crossing her arms.

"Don't look at me like that," he said laughing.

"Like what?" She asked immediately standing straighter.

"Nothing," he said smiling, truth be told when she would stand there and wait for him to answer it gave him a warm, happy feeling, she just looked so incontroll. She gave him a questioning look.

"So what is your confession?" She asked, hoping to get him to stop staring at her.

"Okay, the only reason that my room is clean is because I told Lizzie that you were coming over and that I wanted to impress you," he explained. "She said that she would clean my room but that my bathroom was left to me."

"Aww you wanted to impress me," she said with a smirk and pinching his cheek. "El, it can't be that bad. I mean I'm not a clean person I totally get it," she said with a chuckle.

"Really, but your apartment still looked so clean? Even though there was paper everywhere, everything else was still clean," He said leaning back against the door.

"Well that's because everything is still packed and in the back bedroom," she said. "I pulled my laptop, books, and some dresses out and that's about it. The rest is still put away," she explained.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes," she said laughing. "Now move," she said shoving him aside when he was not expecting it, and opening the door. "Oh my god," she said laughing.

"What?" He asked looking in, only to see that it was spotless.

"It looks fine," she said laughing over how dramatic he was about it. "Looks like she cleaned it and you embarrassed yourself for no reason," she said smiling and leaning back into him, as they both looked into the perfectly clean bathroom.

"Yea," he said his cheeks completely pink. She was leaning back against him, it was a simple action and they both felt so natural. But he had to admit, that what was going on in his jeans wasn't going to keep this, simple action, PG13. "We should get ready for bed," he suggested.

"Oh uh, yea," she said pulling herself from him and turning around to face him. "Where am I sleeping?" She asked awkwardly, tipping back and forth from her heels to her toes.

"Well I figured you would sleep in my bed," he said as if it were a no brainer. "But if you want you can have my bed and I will take the guest room," he said not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"No, no," she said quickly, she didn't want to put him out. "We can both sleep in here," she said smiling, she was just a little nervous, but she wasn't going to let him know that. She has seen his ego, and doubts that he needs the boost. "My things are in the living room, I'll be right back," she said walking off to the door but he stopped her.

"I'll go and get them."

"Are you sure?"

"It's really no big deal," he said walking out of the room, Olivia took this time to look around again. She walked over to his dresser that was beside his closet, she seen all the pictures on it, that's when she seen him with his arms around another woman. She couldn't help the pang of jealousy that shot through her, she started to rub her hands together, something she did when she started to get worried or nervous. "Here you go Liv," Elliot said walking back into the room throwing her bags on the bed. But then he seen her standing in front of his dresser looking at pictures.

"You would tell me if you were seeing someone wouldn't you?" She asked turning around and facing him, he seen that she looked super uncomfortable.

"Liv, its fine don't worry. I am not seeing anyone," he said walking over to her.

"Really because I swear to god Stabler, if you keep leading me on like this, only to be taken?" She says shaking her head.

"That's my sister, Ashley," he said that's when he seen that her hands had lowered and she looked calmer, but her cheeks were completely red. She was embarrassed, and adorable.

"Ugh," she groaned covering her face with her hands. "Sorry, for overreacting, I just," she paused. "Sorry," she mumbled just wanting the conversation to be dropped before it started.

"Liv its fine really," he said putting his hand on her back, he felt her relax under his hand causing a smile to break out over his face. "So what I am doing is working?" He asked with a smirk, earning a small elbow to his side.

"I uh, I need a shower?" She said. "Do you mind if I use yours?"

"No its no problem," he said smiling. "Do you want to watch a movie? Or just talk later?" He asked wanting to get everything ready for bed.

"Why don't we just talk?" She suggested as she grabbed her things and walked to the bathroom. She looked back and smiled at him. "And thank you," she added.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For letting me stay here. I mean there could be some psycho after me, and you still took me in," she said waving her hands around when she said psycho as if to prove her point.

"Liv it was never any trouble, everyone is happy to have you here," he said. "And besides, I am pretty sure me and my big butt could protect you!" He said winking at her as he shook his butt while getting the bed ready. She rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom.

She liked that she was able to be carefree around him. She has smile so much today her mouth hurts, but she doesn't mind because she didn't have to fake these smiles. She has one more thing that she has to do before she goes to sleep, and that is to get out there to kiss her goodnight.

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this chapter is a little racing, but nothing really happens, so don't freak! I have been working on this all day, your peoples better lovesss it! **

* * *

><p>"Well today was fun, your kids are great," Olivia said laying back on Elliots bed, having just walked out of the bathroom still damp from her shower<p>

"They are aren't they," Elliot said from his side of the bed. Elliot started thinking about the day, when they got there Olivia had met Eli, who instantly became very fond of her. Dickie flirted with her almost the whole day, and Lizzie was just stoked to have someone famous as Olivia in the house. Olivia would have met Kathleen and Maureen but they were both away with their mom.

"So when do I get to meet the older ones?" She asked looking over at him.

"Well they are with there mom for like another week then they will be home," Elliot said. "But don't worry they are totally beating themselves up for choosing this week to go and see their mother. Normally, they tell her that they are sick or have a lot of work to do, for some reason they just don't like going."

"Whats their mothers name?" Olivia asked not sure how to address the matter, but needing to know.

"Kathy," he said with a sigh.

"Were you two married?" Olivia asked sitting up and turning to face him.

"Yea," Elliot said as shook his head.

"Your not anymore right?" She couldn't help but ask, curse her for being so self conscious.

"No Olivia, I promise you that I am as single as they come," he said sitting up as well and taking her hand in his trying to reassure her that he was not seeing anyone.

"Okay," she said with a sigh, looking down at their interlocked hands. "Do you want to tell me why you two got divorced?" She asked quietly, hoping that she wasn't overstepping any invisible boundaries.

"Uh well," Elliot started but not sure how to continue.

"You don't have to tell me," Olivia said, seeing that it looked as if the story could lead to tears, and they had such a happy day that she actually didn't want to ruin it.

"How about we just save it for another time," he said feeling the same. "But I will tell you, okay?" He added.

"Sounds good," she said. "This bed is amazing!" She said trying to lighten the mood and flopping backwards.

"I know! It is isn't it?" Elliot said as he laid down right beside her, the bed was huge, there was plenty of room for them to both be on the bed and not have to ever be in eachothers space. But yet they both chose to stay like this, right beside each other watching the ceiling. "Lets play a game," he suggest after they had sat in silence for a few moments too long.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked turning her head so that she was watching him.

"Truth or dare?" He suggested.

"What are we 10?" She asked laughing as she sat up and crossed her legs. "But I'm game, I'll go first," she said, he got up and copied her actions. "Truth or dare El?"

"Why don't we start out easy, truth."

"You're no fun," she said throwing a pillow at him, but him being the trained cop that he is, caught it before it could hit him. "Okay, what is your favorite things to do in your free time?"

"Sleep, I feel I get none of that anymore!" He said and they both started laughing. "Okay Olivia truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"And you tell me I'm no fun," he said with a scoff. "Do you have any tatoos?" Elliot asked, intrigued to know.

"You tell me," she said smirking. "You have seen me naked," she added with a wink, causing him to swallow hard as he started to think back when he pulled her out of the bathtub. Sure he was helping her, but he still caught a glimpse.

"I uh," he cleared his throat not letting her intimidate him. "I don't remember, anyway its my turn, answer!"

"I do have a tattoo," she said inwardly smiling knowing that she was getting to him.

"Let me see," he said eagerly.

"Oh no its my turn," she said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to," she paused to think for a moment and looked around the room, and then looked at the table beside the bed seeing that he had gotten junk food for them to eat while they talked. "I dare you to see how many gummy worms you can fit in your mouth!" She said as she leaned over him and grabbed the pack, when she sat back down she couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face seeing that his eyes had slipped shut and now the pillow she threw at him was in his lap.

"I'm the champ!" He said finally coming to and snatching the bag out of her hand, but not before she grabbed a few, she put them in her lap for later.

"Really now?"

"Yea, are you ready to count?" He asked as he started dropping them in his mouth.

"1, 2, 3, 4," she started watching as he kept going. "36, 37, Okay I get it El, you the champ!" She said laughing as he started to talk but it came out like the adults on Charlie Brown. She couldn't help but mock him. "Wa, wha, wah," she said, causing him to choke as he started spitting them out. Her hand when to his back as she started patting as if he were an infant and she wanted him to burp.

"That wasn't funny," he said taking a drink out of a bottle of water.

"All don't be a Debbie Downer," she said. "Oh and by the way."

"What?" He asked, as she wrapped a gummy worm around her finger before taking a bite while watching is face. He didn't know that eating a gummy worm could be so sexy, but Olivia sure could pull it off.

"Spitters are quitters," she said, and that was it for him. He jumped up and grabbed her face before slamming his lips down on hers, she didn't know that it was going to be this easy. She thought she was going to have to dare him to kiss her. Her hands wrapped around the back as she pulled him down on her, as she started to lay back.

When she was flat on her back and he was over her, he pulled back bringing her bottom lip with him, causing her to whimper. He started nipping at her bottom lip, everything was happening to fast for her, she didn't know what she was suppose to do. He was messing with the hem of her t-shirt, while begging for entrance, and running his hands up her thigh.

He seen that she was being hesitant, and wasn't sure why. He ran his hand higher up her thigh causing her to gasp in his mouth, he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in, turning her gasp into a moan as she raked her nails up and down his back. He was just about to put his hand under her shirt to feel her smooth skin against his calloused hands when there was a knock on the door causing both of them to stop moving. He still had his lips on hers, her hands were still on his back, he right hands was still on her thigh and the other in between the band of her shorts and the bottom of her shirt, barely touching skin.

"Olivia?" Lizzy said through the door, at that moment Elliot prayed he locked the door knowing that his kids didn't really care for anyones privacy. "Someone named who-ang," she said sound out the name. "Just texted and said that he was here?" That caused Olivia to pull her lips away from Elliot's.

"Okay honey," Olivia said. "Could you just slide my phone under the door?" Olivia asked not really wanting to get up just yet.

"Yea sure Livia," she said sliding it under the door and walking off.

"Thats George, he landed already," Olivia said looking up at him.

"I figured," he said.

"I uh, I totally forgot. I don't want him staying at my place where it isn't safe, and I haven't seen him in a while," Olivia started but Elliot cut her off, with a soft quick kiss.

"He can stay here," he suggested. "I have plenty of room."

"El I am already here, thats to much to ask," Olivia said, as she started to move, silently telling Elliot to get off of her. He did.

"But you aren't asking, I am offering," Elliot said as he watched her get ready to go and see George.

"It's fine really," she said. She and George could just get a hotel room, they've stayed in them so much that a hotel meant home to her.

"Liv, I don't want you to leave," he said getting off the bed and walking over the when she just pulled a pair of sweat pants up over her shorts. "Please stay," he whispered as he licked a trail from the top of her chest, up her neck and to behind her ear causing her to let out a low moan.

"Okay, but I uh," she stopped not being able to continue because now he was nipping at her neck and hitting all the sweet spots she never knew of. "El," she whispered, she put her hands on his chest and step back but locked her arms giving them so distance.

"Yes Liv," he smirked seeing the love bite he left on her neck, she knew what he was looking at and brought her hand up to cover it.

"I will stay, but I have to go and get George," she said walking over to her phone that was sitting on the floor by the door. "I will be back," she said walking backwards till her back hit the door, causing him to smile again.

"Let me drive you," he said slowly stepping towards her causing her close her eyes and look away.

"No no," she said finding the knob. "I'll get a cab," she said as she opened the door and stepped out before he got any closer. "I will be back in less then an hour, and if you need me call me."

"Are you sure? A taxi is going to cost a lot out here," he said, grabbing the keys that were on his wall.

"El," she whispered. "Its nothing personal, I just don't know if I can sit in a car with you for so long not being able to do anything about it."

"Then why don't you just take my car," Elliot suggested with a smirk feeling the exact way. "Here," he said tossing her the keys.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll see you soon," she said. She looked at him then down the hallway on her left before running to him and kissing him hard, then breaking it and walking off with a smirk on her face this time leaving him standing there stunned. She got in the car and headed to the to airport hoping to gain control of herself before picking up George.

Elliot stood there for a moment till he heard the car backing out, he walked back to his bed but kicked something along the way. "Shit!" He said, bending over and grabbing his foot. Only to come eye level with Olivia's books. Curiosity got the best of him as he sat down on the floor, and started looking through them, reading all the titles.

"Childhood, Mother, Teenager 1, Teenager 2," he said seeing that there were a lot of ones named teenager. "Sad, School, Memories," he continued on till he found one that struck him. "Brian," he whispered looking down at the black leather journal. It looked old, he flipped through seeing that not an inch of paper wasn't covered, and that the spine of the book was falling apart. He couldn't help but start at the first page and start reading.

Neither of them knowing the dangers ahead.

**What happens at the airport? Is George the only one waiting? What does Elliot find out? And his his toe okay? haha! **

**Don't forget to Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia just put her hair up in a messy bun and started walking into the airport. Big mistake.

"Oh my god," she heard someone whisper. "That's Olivia Benson!"

"Really? Where?" Someone else asked. Olivia quickly pulled her hair down and ran her fingers through it, then pulled her hood up hoping to disguise her face so that no one else sees that it's actually her.

"George," she said with a sigh into her phone, after she called and he didn't answer, again. "Hey, I am sitting here, waiting!" She said to the voicemail. Just then se felt someone standing behind her, she turned to see a very scared, red, shaking George. "George," she whispered reaching out to touch him, when he quickly shook his head. She knew something was wrong.

"Livia," George said, his voice slightly shaking. "Run," he whispered.

"What?" She asked not sure what he was talking about.

"Run!" He said louder, pushing her this time. "Its Brian! He is here, now go get out of here!" George yelled, but it was too late. Olivia turned to run only to come face first with Brian's chest.

"Olivia," he said clutching her arm and pulling her into his arms as if they were just about to hug.

"Brian," she said her voice oozing with fear.

"Long time no see," he said right into her ear causing her to shake. She went to pull away from him when she felt something cold on her side. "Now we don't want to draw attention to ourselves now do we?"

"Bri- Brian, wa- what do you want?" She asked looking over her shoulder to see if George was still there, and he was.

"Oh silly, naive little Olivia," he said as he started to trail his finger down her cheek, making her tremble as a single tear ran down her face.

"Brian," she said hoping that her voice sounded firm. "Just let me tell George to go, and then you and I can go. Where ever you want," she said, pulling back a little more, only to feel his grip tighten.

"Hurry!" He snapped. "And don't you think for even a split second that I won't shoot you right here!" He whispered harshly, Olivia nodded and turned around and walked to George.

"George, honey," she said putting her hands on his shoulders causing him to jump then relax. "Listen here are the keys to my car," she said putting the keys in his hand. "I am in the fourth row, the eighth car. And when you get in the car open the glovebox, it has the address to where I am staying," she said as softly as she could.

"No Olivia," he said clutching her hand, she caught a glimpse of Brian getting closer to her.

"Georgie," she whispered. "I need you to go to that address! And I need you to go now, before you can't and both of us are stuck. Now get out," she said shoving him a little hoping that he gets if he doesn't go now, he may never be able to. She felt Brian pull her into his arms, and slightly winced when he kissed her cheek, as if it burned to have him touching her.

"Okay Olivia, now its just you and me," he whispered into her ear. "Lets go."

"Brian are you sure you want to do this? You just got out of prison," she said hoping to get him to change his mind.

"Walk!" He demanded, shoving the gun into her back. She couldn't help but wonder how in the hell he got a gun in and airport waiting room.

"Look guys, its Olivia Benson!" Someone yelled and instantly she was surrounded.

"Is that Brian!?" Someone else hollered.

Olivia and Brian stood there both of them putting big smiles on their faces, as books and pens were shoved in their faces.

"Hey guys," Olivia said, as she tried to pull away from Brian but he wouldn't let her. She started taking pens and signing the things that were being shoved in her face. Some people wanted to take pictures but she wasn't in the mood so she told them not now.

"Look guys!" Brian yelled getting all their attention. "I know how much all of you love Olivia, but I do too. And I think that I need to take my beautiful girlfriend home!" He said.

"Oh my god! You two are back together!?" There were a few cheers.

"Lets go baby," he said kissing her forehead and pulling her away from all the swarming people.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they walked up to his car.

"You are going to sleep," he said, and before she knew what was happening a piece of cloth was placed over her mouth and nose, and she fell. That was the last thing that she remembered.

EOEOEOEO

"Oh my god," Elliot whispered as he half way reading through her book. If he ever got ahold of Brian, he would kill him! He was just about to turn the page when there was a knock on the door. _'Why would Olivia knock? She knows the kids are asleep.'_ He thought as he dropped the book and walked to the door, and opening it to show a small man standing there shaking.

"Can I help you?" Elliot asked, looking at his watch to see that it was 11 o'clock pm.

"I uh," he started to cry. "He got her, and she t- told me to c- come here!" George said crying.

"Your George," Elliot said, his eyes going wide as he pulled George inside. "What do you mean he got her?"

"He was on the plane," George said. "And he seen me and knew that I was coming up here to meet Livia. He told me that I had to go and tell her to meet him at his car, but I love Olivia I would never put her in danger!" George said, he was gay everyone knew that it was pain as day, so Elliot didn't worry when he heard George say that he loves her.

"What happened?" Elliot asked as he threw on a pair of jeans and grabbing his things.

"I told her to run! To leave, but when she turned to leave he was right there," George said trying not to cry in front of this stranger.

"I need to go to the precinct!" Elliot said. "Lizzie!" He yelled as he continued to quickly get all of his things together.

"You're a cop?" George asked relieved.

"Yes I am," Elliot said. "Dammit! Elizabeth Stabler!" He yelled again not caring if he woke everyone in the god damn town.

"What daddy?" She asked running down the stairs.

"Brian he," but Lizzie just nodded knowing what he was going to say.

"Go! Go save her," Lizzie said, then she seen George and noticed that he was shaking. And of course she knew who George was. "I'll stay with George and the boys. Don't let him do anything!" She yelled after her father as he ran out the door.

"How do you know my name?" George asked her.

"Are you kidding me? Your George Huang," she said laughing hoping to lift his spirit. "Your Olivia's assistant!"

"Oh you're one of those fans," he said not being able to hide his now forming smile as he started to relax in the young girls presence.

EOEOEOEO

"Elliot what are you doing here?" Cragen asked seeing Elliot walk into the squad room.

"Olivia, she was kidnap by Brian!" Elliot yelled running over to his computer to get everything on Brian that he could.

"Fin, Munch!" Cragen snapped.

"Yea cap?" Munch said.

"I want you to dig up everything that you can find on Brian Cassidy! Fin go and check out his house, I doubt that he would be that stupid but some may never know," Cragen said.

"Cap! I can go," Elliot said he was not going to be able to just sit here.

"No you are personally involved," Cragen said walking to his office before Elliot could argue with him.

"No I'm not, Olivia and I we aren't dating! So to me she is just another victim," Elliot said following after him walking into his office and shutting the door behind him.

"Elliot you and I know that is not true," Cragen said with a sigh.

"Cap," Elliot said looking up at him with pleading eyes. "I have to find her."

"I know Elliot," Cragen said.

"No, no you don't," Elliot said. "She has these books about everything that has ever happened to her, and I read the one on Brian! This guy, he," Elliot paused to take a deep breath. "He is fucked up, and I have no idea what he could do to her."

"I know Elliot," Cragen said and he did. "She still writes those books?" Cragen asked.

"What do you mean she still wrote the books?" Elliot asked his captain.

"Its been years since ive seen her," Cragen confused.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked. "Wait! You know Olivia, that's why you wouldn't go out there when she was here meeting the guys," Elliot said as things started to click in his mind.

"Yea," Cragen said knowing he would have to confess to it sooner or later.

"How do you know her?" Elliot asked.

"I worked a case that involved her when she was younger, maybe 10, 11," Cragen said thinking back to it.

"What case?" Elliot asked confused, as he sat down in the chair in front of his superior.

"Her mom," Cragen said with a sigh. "Her mom was an alcoholic and had beaten Olivia so bad that night," Cragen said cringing as he remember the way that small, little, helpless girl looked.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Yea, it was bad. But you know Olivia and how stubborn she is," Cragen said recalling the conversation that he had with the young Olivia.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Whats your name sweetie?" Cragen asked 10-year-old Olivia._

_"What's your name, honey?" She asked him with a mocking tone. Her face, her body, her everything hurt. But she wasn't going to just tell this stranger everything._

_"My name is Don," he said laughing at the small childs mockery. "You're a stubborn little girl aren't you?" Don asked with a smirk. He had been trying to get her to tell him her name for a good hour now, even though he already knew it._

_"So I've been told," she said shaking her head. "When do I get to leave?"_

_"Olivia," he said shaking his head._

_"No you can't say my name," she said. "I haven't even told you, for all you know my name could be Frank!"_

_"No Olivia," he said trying not to laugh, this was serious and he didn't think that she quite understood the situation._

_"I get it, I'm not a child," she said even though she was. "What is going to happen this time?" Olivia asked not looking at Don._

_"What do you mean this time?" Don asked._

_"You don't think this is the first time do you?" She asked as if he were stupid, but he knew. He knew that she has taken several beating throughout the years, doctors proved it. "I think I practically grew up in these rooms," she said looking around._

_"I haven't found anything with either of your names on it?" He said._

_"Oh well try April," Olivia said with a small chuckle. "She went through a phase where she hated my name and constantly changed it. I was Olivia, April, Heather, oh and Zed," Olivia said. "I liked Zed, but when I told her that, she told me that it meant zero cause I was worth nothing!" Olivia said letting out a bitter chuckle and wiping her face clear of tears._

_"Olivia," Don said, his heart breaking for this small child who has done nothing wrong but has to go through life like this._

_"I'm sorry," she said shaking her head._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for," Don said pulling her hand in his and giving her a reassuring smile._

_"So this time," she said shaking her head. "What happened? Am I going to be in foster care for a week? Or a month?"_

_"I will get back to you on that," he said getting an idea. "I need to go and talk to my commander, do you want to stay in here?" He asked her, she nodded. "Do you need anything?"_

_"I uh, if it's not too much could I have a notebook and a pen or pencil?" She asked, Don furrow his eyebrows. "I write, when I'm upset," she said._

_"Oh alright," Don said grabbing her a notebook, and setting that and a pen down on the table in front of her before exiting the room._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"I still have that book," Cragen added.

"Really? Wow, I can't believe Olivia never told me," Elliot said shaking his head.

"Maybe she just didn't realize it was me," Cragen said. "Or maybe she just doesn't want to talk about it..." Cragen said.

"Let me guess, her mom got better and wanted her back," Elliot said, they have seen cases like this all the time. Where the parents get better, take the kids, only to hurt them even more.

"I remember the look on her face, she had been with me for four years, she was 14," Cragen said feeling as if he were going to cry as he remembered it.

"Cap it's not your fault," Elliot said. "We get cases like this all the time, some just get to us."

"But Olivia, she was different, I know that's not the best thing to say. But she was, she was different!" Cragen said, angry not sure why but he took a moment to calm down.

"I get it," Elliot said. "She is different," Elliot said with a sigh, both men sitting there having nothing to do but wait.

**Ooooh so Cragen and Olivia have a past! Who knew? Brian has Olivia again, what is going to happen? And I was wondering do you guys want some George and Lizzie time, or just want me to focus on Elliot, Olivia, and Brian? **

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is short, I know but I needed to get a chapter up! Brian and Olivia time!**

* * *

><p><em>24 Hours Later<em>

Olivia woke up, cold and sore. She slowly opened her eyes to see where she was, but it was to dark to make anything out. She could feel the cold concrete floor underneath her, so she assumed she was in a basement. She went to stand up when she felt another cold object holding her right wrist in place.

"Fuck," she groaned pulling her arm. Just then she heard the sound of a deadbolt being unlocked, then she seen the piercing light come through as the door was open.

"Olivia? Are you awake?" Brian asked walking down the stairs.

"Yea," she groaned, her mouth had gone completely dry. When she seen him coming down the stairs the weight of everything came crashing down on her. _Airport, George, Brian, Elliot._

"Are you hungry?" Brian asked thats when she finally seen him, he was holding a plate and a water bottle.

"No," she said looking away from the light.

"What do you mean no?!" Brian snapped causing her to jump.

"I'm not hungry," she said sternly, trying not to cower down to him.

"Yea well your going to eat!" He snapped, he set the food down and ran up the stairs turning on the light making her look down. "If you won't do it for yourself you leave me no choice but to do it for you!" He yelled.

"Brian I am not hungry, you can't force me to eat!" She yelled, still looking at the floor from the bright light.

"Look at me!" He snapped, but she kept her face on the floor. "Look at me goddamn it!" He yelled kicking her in the side, causing her to groan but look up at him.

"Ow, Brian!"

"Good now that I have your attention," he said sitting in the floor in front of her. "Now open up," he said forking a piece of egg and trying to feed her.

"No, I am not hungry! And I am not going to eat that I don't know what you did to it," she said, and she wouldnt put it past him to poison her food.

"Open up," he said grabbing her leg and digging his nails in it making her gasp out in pain, and when she did he took this opportunity to shove the fork in her mouth. "Now chew!" She shook her head. "Olivia, don't make me hurt you!" And thats what made start to chew, then swallow.

"Are you happy?" She asked him. "Can I have a drink?" She asked him, she hated that she had to ask him anything, but her mouth was completely dry.

"Here," he said handing her the bottle, which she gladly took and drank half of it.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked her, thats when she realized that the light was on and that she could look around, so she did.

"No? Should I?" She asked him, that basement looked familiar but she couldn't place it.

"You really don't know?" He asked her, getting up, she started to get worried.

"No."

"Well why don't we just look around," he said pulling her to her feet, she groaned in pain from her side that he had recently kick. "Lets take those cuffs off of you."

"Please," she mumbled, and he did. She had to wait for just the right moment to attack him, catch him off guard.

"See that box over there?" He asked her pointing to a black box that sat in the corner of the dark basement, she had completely missed it when she gave the room a quick look-over.

"Yea?" She replied looking at him.

"Go and get it."

She walked over to it and picked it up thats when she seen the handwriting on the top that said 'Olivia's Things' and she dropped the box knowing where they were now. Her mother's house, her childhood home.

"What's wrong Olivia?" Brian asked with a smirk.

"Why?" She choked out. "Why are you doing this to me? I never did anything to you!"

"Never did anything to me? You put me in prison!" He yelled walking over to her, she could see the rage in his eye, so she stepped back only to be met with the cold basement wall.

"I didn't put you in prison the police did! You almost killed me Brian, and I never did a thing to you!" Her back talking to him earned herself a slap across the face, making her gasp, then he gripped her chin and made her face him.

"Don't you dare disrespect me like that!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, not being able to speak all that well with his body flesh up against hers and his hand holding her face.

"Good, good," he said letting go of her face but keeping his body pressed against her.

"Brian you need to let me go, I will leave, I won't even tell them it was you," she said trying to bargain with him.

"See thats the thing, I love you and now that I have you I never plan on letting you go!" He said then his lips were on hers, she started to struggle against him but it only aroused him more, then she brought her knee up, and he doubled over in pain. She took her chance and ran for the stairs, she was half way up them when she felt him grab her ankle, and she fell, knocking him down with her.

"Ow, fuck!" She yelled when they both hit the floor, she started to crawl for the stairs again, when he grabbed her leg.

"I don't think so," he said pulling her to him.

"No, no, Brian please don't!" She yelled, flipping her body over and kicking as hard as she could.

"Stop fighting me Olivia," he yelled as, he tried to straddle her body. He finally succeeded, pinning her arms above her head.

"Brian let me go!" Olivia yelled still struggling.

"No," he said with a smirk.

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**There is some George and Lizzie in this! And even a flashback!**

* * *

><p>"Fin do we have anything?" Elliot asked, walking into the squad room.<p>

"No sorry," Fin said going back to his computer.

"Damn it!" Elliot yelled kicking his desk.

"Elliot do you need a time out already?" Cragen asked his detective.

"No, no," Elliot mumbled sitting down in his desk. "I just don't understand how it has already been 24 hours and we don't have a single god damn thing!"

"Has she said anything about him?" Munch asked.

"No she just told me what happened," Elliot said racking his brain for information. "I have her journal on him? Should I finish it?" Elliot asked grabbing it out of his top drawer.

"Yes do that, who knows it might have something in it," Cragen said, then went back to his office.

_*2 Hours Later*_

"Look this chapter is about her telling him about her childhood," Elliot said to the squad.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Fin asked not catching his drift.

"Olivia was scared of her past, for reasons I don't quite know yet. But if she told him, and he wants to hurt her, mentally, then he would use it," Elliot explained.

"Well did you find a book about her childhood?" Munch asked. "Because that book isn't going to help us anymore."

"I think there is one at home," Elliot said getting up and grabbing his things. "If Captain asks I will be back alright?" And with that he was gone.

EOEOEOEO

"Brian, stop you're hurting me!" Olivia yelled trying to cover her face from the blows that Brian was delivering.

"Really?" He asked with a smirk, then he stopped. He walked to the corner of the room, and grabbed the box. "Why don't we have a little peek inside, I am curious to know what's in here, aren't you?" He asked laughing. Olivia pulled herself up from the floor hissing in pain, as she leaned against the wall watching him.

"Brian, please," she groaned.

"Please what?" He asked looking at her broken body, and smiling at his work.

"Let me go, I don't want to go through this again and I know for a fact you don't want to go back to prison," she said trying to plead with him. "You were a famous wrestler, you could have that all back, but not if you get caught and get thrown back in prison."

"I don't want to be a famous wrestler," he said. "That was the worst job anyone could ever have! And don't worry darling, I would kill myself before I ever went back to prison!" As soon as he said that she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Oh sorry, did I strike a nerve?" He asked with a smirk dropping the box and walking over to her. "I seem to remember a certain someone trying to kill herself."

"Shut up," she said, her eyes still closed.

"Why? What did it feel like? Being so close to death? I mean you have been in that situation before haven't you?"

"Stop!"

"When you were little, and your mom had locked you in your room. You were in there for days before anyone found you, weren't you? Or what about that time, your boyfriend hit you with his car? How old were you, 16?"

"Shut up! Damn it!" And that was it, she snapped, forgetting about all of her injuries she lunged at him, but he dodged herr.

"Or what about that time when your mom tried to drown you? How old were you then?" He asked her watching as she collapsed on the floor.

"5," she said as her body started to shake, but she wasn't going to cry, he didnt deserve to see her cry.

"Right," he said laughing.

"What do you want from me?" She asked looking up at him.

"What every man wants," he said with a smirk. "I am going to go and make supper, I'll see you soon my love!" He said as he walked off up the stairs. She flinched when she heard the sound of the lock.

EOEOEOEO

"So George what is Olivia like?" Lizzie asked, Dickie had taken Eli to the park so it was just George and Lizzie. They were sitting in the floor in the living room eating pizza and watching Burlesque.

"What do you mean? You met her didnt you?" George asked, he turned down the television and turned to face Lizzie.

"Well yea, but only for a few moments every now and then. Other then that she has been hanging out with my dad," Lizzie explained. "Don't get me wrong she seems great! But she just, there is something that she doesn't show. My dad sees it though, I can tell by the way that he looks at her."

"I bet," George said with a sigh. "Its hard to tell what is going on with Olivia, what she is thinking, I mean it took me a few years. But we're are close now. Your dad seemed nice," George said.

"I guess you could say he is, but," Lizzie paused. "He is different with her, he never even acted like that with my mom. I really think that he loves her."

"I have to see them together to know for sure," George said, then he looked down, realizing that he may never see her again.

"Hey don't worry about it," Lizzie said. "My dad is one of the best cops out there, he will find her and bring her back safely!" Lizzie said her voice full of confidence, she handed George a bottle of water.

"Yea," he accepted the bottle of water.

"Why don't you tell me something you love about Olivia, or your favorite memory? It will help you take your mind off of things," Lizzie said.

"I guess you're right," George said as he started thinking of the best thing to tell, thats when it hit him.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_"Olivia you look great!" George said as Olivia walked out of her closet wearing a fitting purple dress._

_"Yea right!?" She said with a scoff. "I look like a blue berry!" She said standing in front of the mirror and twirling around._

_"You do not!" George said._

_"Yea huh! Do you see this, look at me butt! I can't go out in public looking like this," she said, then she dramatically fell to the floor._

_"Don't be such a drama queen!" George said laughing at how well she had just pretended to faint._

_"I'm not being dramatic!" She said laughing as well. "If I wear this it will be like social suicide!" She whined._

_"Oh I think that you will live," he said throwing a pillow at her._

_"Hey! You better watch it!" She said in a stern voice but with a big smile._

_"What are you, and your big butt going to do about it!?" He asked throwing another pillow at her._

_"We will sit on you!" She said laughing and lunging at him, she grabbed a pillow and hit him back. "Wait!" She said said causing him to stop._

_"What?" He asked._

_"This dress cost hundreds of dollars, I need to change," she said running into her closet._

_About ten mintues later she comes out in a pair of sweat pants and tank top._

_"I'll tell you what me and my big butt want," she said walking over to her phone. "Pizza!"_

_"Make sure to get mushroom!" George said._

_"God Georgie that is so nasty," she groaned, she ordered three pizza's, pepperoni, sausage, and mushroom. "Okay, so while we wait for the pizza to get here what do you want to do?" She asked as she brushed her hair._

_"We need a movie," he said running out of the room, before coming back a second later, holding up his choice. She bust out in laughter, as did he._

_"50 First Dates?!" She said through her laughter. "Good choice," she took the movie from him putting it in the DVD player._

_"Okay now we need drinks, what kind of mood are you in?" George asked her._

_"How about tequila?" She suggested._

_"Uh," he said shaking his head, he was never much of a tequila drinking._

_"How about Cake Vodka and Coke?" She said._

_"That sounds great, I will be right back," he said running out of her room._

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

"We had the best night ever," George said laughing.

"Olivia doesn't have a big butt," Lizzie said as she joined his laughter. "And if I do remember you are talking about the dress that she wore when she went to the release of her book right?" She asked him.

"That would be the one."

"Oh my god," Lizzie said laughing. "Dickie has a poster of her wearing that in his room!"

"Olivia has a little crush now does she?" George asked, they both shared a serious looked before the busted out laughing again. But they stopped as soon as they heard a key in the lock and the door opening.

"Daddy!" Lizzie said running to him, with George right behind her. "Did you find her?" Elliot shook his head, trying not to cry.

"No, thats why I am here, I have to look through some of her journals," Elliot said.

"Why?" George asked, he knew that she didn't want anyone to touch her books, she didn't even let George see them.

"Well I was reading through the one that she wrote about Brian when I came across a part of her telling him about her childhood," Elliot said as he walked to his room with both Lizzie and George close on his tail. "And I thought since he has already tourchered her physical he would try mentally now. So I think that he might take her some where that has a lot of bad memories from her childhood."

"Like where?" Lizzie asked.

"Thats why I am reading, unless George you know?" Elliot asked looking at George who looked deep in thought. "George?" He tried again.

"Her mothers house!" George shouted, finally getting what Elliot was saying. "I mean, she has told me a little about her past, and most of the things that she told me happened in that house."

"Where is it?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know?" George said. "I just know some of the things that happened."

"Well then pick up a book and start reading," Elliot said throwing him a book that read _Teenager 1_. "Lizzie?" He said holding up another one.

"Yea, I'll do whatever I can," she said taking the book that read _Teenager 2_. "Aren't we like, um invading her privacy? I mean her whole entire life is written right here in front of us."

"Look I feel the same way, but I don't think that she will really mind when we find her," Elliot said he looked at George waiting for him to say something but he was deep in the book.

"I guess you're right," she said as she started reading. Elliot looked through the books and seen some of the ones that he hadn't seen before, then he seen the one named _Don_. He wanted to read it and find out more about her and Cragen but he really needed to figure out her old address so he went for the one marked _childhood_, and started reading.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, keep in mind Olivia is not a cop, therefore she doesn't really know how to protect herself. Thats why Brian overpowers her so easily.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Olivia, lets go check out your room," Brian said pulling her to her feet making her cry out from the pain, from her stomach and side. "Oh grow up!"<p>

He drug her up the stairs, Olivia closed her eyes not wanting to see anything. She just allowed him to lead her through the house.

"Open your eyes!" He snapped, but she didnt, he pushed her into a wall, making her groan. "I said open your eyes!"

"Okay," she said, her eyes opening, and instantly filling with tears. Right in front of her was a picture of her and her mother, she had to be about 8. When her mother had died Olivia didn't want to come and clean through the house so she just continued to pay for it and leave everything the way it had been.

"You were such a pretty little girl," Brian said from behind her as he ran his fingers through her hair, making her inwardly cringe. "But the tour doesn't end here," he said pulling her from the wall as he lead her down the rest of the hall.

Her eyes took in everything, as they past her mother's room she seen that there were bottles, half full, full, empty sitting all around the room. Her mom had drank herself to death, right there in that room, on that very bed. Olivia didn't care though, or she lead on the fact that she didn't care. She was twenty when it happened, she was away at writing school..

"It was such a sad thing," Brian said knowing that she was thinking about the death of her mother.

"Not really," Olivia said shaking her head and turning away looking at the door at the end of the hall, her room at the end of the hall.

"You're not even the least bit sad?" Brian asked kissing the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Not in the least bit," she said sternly.

"Well can you say heartless?" He asked with a small chuckle.

She ignored the comment and allowed him to lead her the rest of the way down the hallway, the anticipation getting to her. She never knew that hallway had been so long, she felt as if she had been walking down the hall for forever.

When they finally approached the door she seen that it still had the three dead locks on it, it made her close her eyes as a tear slid down her face.

"Don't cry," Brian said wiping the tear away, making her pull her face back. "We haven't even got to the best part yet!" He said unlocking the door and shoving her in, she hit the maroon carpeted floor and turned to face him to see that he had a wicked smirk.

"Don't please don't," she said knowing he was going to lock her in there, she went to grab the door but he had shut the door. Then she heard the unforgettable sound of all three deadbolts locking. She refused to look at her room, so she kept her eyes locked on the back of the door.

EOEOEOEO

Lizzie was asleep on her dads floor with her book that she was reading on her stomach, and George was leaning against the end of Elliot's bed also asleep. Elliot was still reading, he looked at his cell phone to see that it was 4 in the morning, and he still had no idea where she lived. But he had learned a lot about her, things that had scared him, things that made him feel happy, and things that made him sad.

He had just finished the last book of her teenage years, and her childhood, but he got nothing on the address.

He looked through the books again, when he came across one that was titled _Homes_. _'How come I didn't see this before?!'_ He thought to himself. He opened it and flipped all through it trying to memorize every word of every page. After about another hour of reading he jumped up.

"I got it!" He yelled, causing Lizzie and George to jump up.

"What?" George asked, watching Elliot as he grabbed his shoes and threw them on, and grabbing his coat as well.

"I found it, the address!" Elliot said running out of the room, George jumped up and ran after him.

"I need to go with you!" George said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that," Elliot said running out the door George still behind him.

"Please I don't want her to be alone when you find her," George pleaded.

"She won't be alone, believe me, I am going to be there for her. And once I know that she is safe I will bring her home, where she will be safe with us," Elliot said shutting the car door and starting the car. Then pulling out of the driveway leaving George standing by himself in the driveway.

EOEOEOEO

"Brian please, let me out!" Olivia pleaded looking at the back of the door, crying. She had been sitting there for hours! But could not look at the room.

"Shut up!" She heard him yell then she heard him beat on the door before she heard the sound of retreating foot steps. She was going to have to face it sooner or later, she stood up and walked to the door reaching for the lightswitch, before she flipped it on. She closed her eyes and turned around but she didn't know if she could do it so she stood there just facing the room with her eyes closed.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking around. The room looked exactly the way it did when she left at the age of 18. She still had her posters on the wall, her desk was still the same, her bed was still in the corner of the room and the middle of the floor still had her school project that she was working on when she had decided that it was time for her to leave.

She slowly walked to the center of the room, only to fall on her knees, the pain from her stomach, side, back. All of Brian's beating were finally catching up to her, she rolled over on her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Why me?" She asked no one in particular, as she lay on the floor silently crying, staring at the celieing. Pondering life.

_As soon as I get at least ten reviews on this chapter I will post the next! _

_Merry Christmas! Sorry for a not so happy chapter..._

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am a woman to my word! So here you go. And I just want to say that I think all of you are amazing and I am working on the next chapter now. Hoping to get it done and posted before lunch time tomorrow **_"Technally today_ ;)"**! **

* * *

><p>"I got it!" Elliot yelled running into the squad room.<p>

"Got what?" Fin asked standing up.

"The address," Elliot said. "Cap!" Cragen came running out of his office.

"What? What is it?" Cragen asked thinking something bad happened.

"I have the address," Elliot said.

"You don't even know for sure that this is where he took her," Munch said earning a glare from both Cragen and Fin. "What?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Yea, Munch I think he knows that!" Fin said. Everyone knew how bad that Elliot wanted to find Olivia, so if this is where Elliot thinks that she is they were going to let him live out his glory.

"Can we go?" Elliot asked.

"Uh Fin, Munch," Cragen said pointing to them.

"What! No, I'm going too," Elliot said.

"No, you know I can't let you go Elliot," Cragen said with a sad look.

"I promised!" Elliot said. "I promised George that I would be there for here! And I have the address, I am going weather you like it or not!" And with that Elliot walked out of the precinct. Cragen nodded at Fin and Munch to go, so they both followed Elliot out as well.

EOEOEOEO

"Oh Olivia," Brian said stroking her hair, trying to wake her up.

"No," she moan in her sleep. "Stop," she said as she faintly started to cry.

"Nothing has even happened," Brian said. "Yet." He climbed on top of her and pinned her wrists above her head as he started to kiss at her neck. This had her fully awake.

"Brian, what are you doing?" She asked as she started to struggle, she knew this was bound to happen, she just didn't think it would be in the first 72 hours.

"Olivia," he moaned as he took both her wrists in one hand and let the other hand trail down her body. "It's nice to know that you took care of your figure."

"Get off of me!" She said trying to pull out of his grip, but he wasn't having it.

"Your skin is like heaven, what do you use?" He asked as he ran his hand up under her shirt.

"Stop it!" She yelled, she was trying everything that she could, she tried kneeing him in the back but he was sitting on her lower thighs.

"Stop fighting or this is going to be a lot worse then what it should be," he said as he put pressure on her stomach causing her to cry out, from all the beating that she had taken from him.

"No no, okay I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry," she whispered, she hurt all over, and Brian was just to strong for her. She didn't know if she should give up or not, she just wanted to disappear.

"Now," he said as he pulled the cuffs out of his belt and wrapped them around her wrists and the metal pole at the end of the bed, then went for the zipper on her pants.

"Brian you don't have to do this."

"No, I want to," he said as he started to work her pants down her legs.

"You can leave, right now, just leave! Nobody has to know! Your right its not like anyone is coming after me," she said, and she was starting to feel that way.

"Yea if nobody is coming after you then why should I let you go?" He asked with a smirk as he started to knead her thighs.

"Brian, please don't do this again!" She cried trying to kick him, but he was still sitting on her. "Please stop!"

He slid his hands up from her thighs to up her shirt causing her to whimper and look away.

"This can't happen again," she cried.

EOEOEOEO

"Left or right?" Fin asked, since Elliot wouldn't give the address up thinking that they were going to leave him behind.

"Right," Elliot replied looking out the window. "Its this one right here," he said pointing to the big blue house.

"It looks creepy," Munch said looking at the house, it had definitely aged. There were dead flowers, and weeds in the front lawn. The mailbox was falling apart, the garage was empty but open.

"Yea well thats what happens when nobody lives there for 15 years!" Elliot said. "I'm going in first I want you two behind me," Elliot said getting out of the car and walking up to the door.

"Wait!" Fin yelled making Elliot stop in his tracks. "Somebody needs to go in from the back."

"Right," Elliot said.

"Okay I'll go in the back you two go in the front, and if you find them wait for me!" Elliot said, as she ran to the back of the house.

EOEOEOEO

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed when she heard them talking.

"Shut the fuck up!" Brian yelled slapping her across the face. He ripped her shirt off the rest of the way. "I guess we have to move things along quickly!"

EOEOEOEO

"Did you hear that?" Fin asked John when they heard someone yell.

"Yea," Munch said. "I'll call a bus."

Elliot heard it as well and started to worry, he kicked in the back door and raised his gun.

"Olivia where are you?!" He yelled, but go not reply.

EOEOEOEO

"Don't you say a god damn thing!" Brian yelled inserting his hand into her panties.

"No no, Brian don't!" She knew this was real, and was hoping to god that Elliot would be there soon.

EOEOEOEO

Elliot ran all through the house, finally running into Fin and Munch.

"Did you see that basement?" Fin asked.

"Yea, I take it that he had her down there for a little while but she isn't there in a while, the food is nasty," Elliot said. "Did you guys hear her yell?"

"Yea I think that she heard us when we were talking outside," Fin said.

"I am going to check the right side of the house, you two check the left." And with that they split up.

EOEOEOEO

"Damn it!" Brian said, he pulled his hand out of her panties.

"See Brian you're too late! I don't know why you ever did this in the first place!" She yelled at him, earning herself a kick to the chest making her cry out. Brian ran to the window and tried opening it only to realize that he had screwed it shut so that she couldn't get out.

"You stupid little bitch this is all your fault!" He yelled as he started kicking her over, and over, and over again.

**Next Brian and Elliot encounter! AHHH Review! **

_A/N: Sorry if I made you feel as if I were holding the next chapter for ransom. Truth be told I am in a mood at the moment where I could use some encouraging words. I would have posted the chapter anyway..._


	13. Chapter 13

_This chapter has a special guest star, Callie Torres! (From Grey's Anatomy!) But in this she nothing but a general Surgeon. _

* * *

><p>"Fin Munch!" Elliot yelled when he found out where the sound was coming from. Holding his gun out in front of him he kick the door down to see that Olivia was only in her bra and underwear getting the shit kicked out of her. "You son of a bitch!" Elliot yelled charging at Brian, knocking him to the ground.<p>

"Elliot get off of him!" Fin yelled trying to pull Elliot off of Brian but he wouldn't give, Elliot just kept punching him. "Elliot if you don't stop he could walk away from all of this! You want him to go to prison!" Fin said trying to remind him.

"Do you see what he did to her!" Elliot yelled back at Fin, as he held Brian in a choke hold. "You deserve to die, you nasty mother fucker!"

"Elliot, Elliot," Fin said trying to get Elliot to look up at him, once he did Fin continued. "Let me take care of Brian, remember you need to be here for Liv."

"Olivia," Elliot said remembering that she was there, he instantly dropped bloody, beaten, past out Brian and ran to Olivia. "Oh god Liv," Elliot cried pulling her out of Munch's arms and into his.

"Don't," she mumbled, reaching out and gently touching his face.

"Come on we have to get you to the ambulance, its outside. Fin grab me that blanket," Elliot said nodding his head towards the bed. Fin did what he said as Munch hauled Brian out of the house. Elliot wrapped the blanket around Olivia who had already passed out. "Liv I need you to wake up!" Elliot said as he walked out of the house.

"Hey! Over here!" Fin yelled at the paramedics, all four of them ran over to Elliot and Olivia just in time for Olivia to come back to consciousness.

"Here, I'll take her," one of them said.

"No!" Olivia shouted, as she started thrashing in Elliot's arm.

"Its okay Olivia, they just want to help," Elliot said.

"No no," Olivia said starting to cry. "Don't let them take me please El," she said as tears poured down her face, it broke his heart to see her falling apart.

"I'll take her," Elliot said walking to the ambulance with the paramedics on his trail.

"Please Elliot, don't let them take me," she cried holding on to his hand when he laid her down on the streatcher.

"Don't worry, I will never let anyone take you ever take you again," Elliot said kissing forehead just before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Sir we need you to move out of the way so that we can hook her up to an IV," one of the paramedics said, as he slightly pushed Elliot out of the way.

The ride went by in a daze for Elliot, it was as if he was there but wasn't. He watched as Olivia started to seize out, he wanted to help he wanted to stop her pain. But all he could do was watch. He watched as they arrived at the hospital, and they hauled her into the hospital yelling all these medical terms that sounded serious, but Elliot had no idea what was going on. Elliot didn't know what to do so, he just stood there.

"Elliot," Fin said carefully tapping his shoulder.

"George," Elliot said, still shock. "I need to call George, and tell him that Olivia is here."

"Okay give us his number Munch and I will do it."

"His number?" Elliot replied as if Fin were crazy.

"How about I just call Lizzie and tell her?" Fin said and Elliot nodded as Munch lead him into the hospital.

_*A Few Hours Later*_

"Donald Cragen?" A doctor said stepping into the waiting room, all four men exchanged looks before Elliot and Don got up and walked over to the Doctor.

"I guess I am still her emergency contact," Cragen said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm Don."

"Alright well," she paused and looked at Elliot.

"He is her boyfriend," Cragen said explaining Elliot position with Olivia.

"Alright well," the doctor went on to explain what was wrong with Olivia, what to expect, and how to handle it. Elliot only stared at her, picking up a few words every now and then. _Concussion, assault, pain, broken._ "Would you like to see her?" At this question Elliot perked up.

"Can we?"

"Right this way," the doctor said leading them down some halls. "She has a slight concussion, which may come with some memory loss, but nothing to serious."

"Thank you," Don said nodding his head at the doctor as she left.

"She looks so small," Elliot whispered walking to her bed side.

"Don't worry, if I know/knew Olivia. I think that if you are here with her she will make a full recovery," Don said putting his hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"I swear, its like I have to be attacked to get your attention," Olivia said, even though her eyes were shut.

"Your awake?" Elliot asked as he pulled her hand in his.

"Yea," Olivia replied in a breathless whisper as she tried to sit up.

"No, no don't move," Elliot said seeing that she was in a lot of pain.

"Doc said that you broke a few ribs and that you would be in a lot of pain," Don said, knowing that Elliot wasn't paying attention earlier.

"Great," she mumbled, then the room fell into an awkward silence. "Really?" She asked looking over at Don.

"What?" He asked.

"Thats all you are going to say to me? That I have a few broken ribs?" She asked with a scoff. "Why are you even here?"

"I'm your emergency contact," Don said, even though that's not the only reason that he was there.

"Yea? I will change that," she said, she tried sitting up again, succeeding this time.

"Livia," Don tried.

"No!" She said holding her hand up. "Don't you dare 'Livia' me!"

"You have to know that it wasn't my fault," he said.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically. "Get out."

"Olivia."

"I don't want to see you, get out!" She yelled, Don looked from her to Elliot back to her before exiting the room.

"You didnt have to do that," Elliot said finally speaking up, he wasn't exactly sure how things ended between the two of them, but she didn't have to kick him out.

"You don't understand," she said with a sigh shaking her head.

"Ahh," he said pulling her hand into his.

"Oh my god," she said realizing something.

"What?!" Elliot asked starting to get worried. "Are you okay? Do you need a doctor? Are you in pain?"

"No no," she said smiling at how worried he was. "I am fine, El, sit down."

"Oh god, don't scare me like that," he said kissing her knuckles.

"I need talk to George, is he okay?"

"He has been hanging out with Lizzie," Elliot said smiling and shaking his head.

"Oh gosh, who knows what they have been talking about!" Olivia said smiling at him.

"God, only know," he said. He was amazed that she seemed so fine after all the emotional torcher she just went through, not to mention the beating she got near the end. Just then the doctor came in.

"Oh Ms. Benson your awake. I am Doctor Callie Torres, I am your doctor," Callie said walking over to her and shining a small light in her eyes. "Your pupils seem to be cooperative, can you tell me your first name?"

"Olivia."

"Can you tell me your age?"

"Uh," Olivia looked Elliot, seeing that he had a wicked smirk on his face. He didn't know how old she was but she knew he was 32. "How about I tell you about something else?"

"Oh I see," Callie said with a smile. "Who is he?"

"Elliot Stabler, NYPD," Olivia said with a smirk.

"That's great, your memory seems to be doing fine," Callie said. "On a scale of 1-10 what is your pain?"

"Zero," Olivia replied.

"Really?" Elliot asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yep, I feel just fine," she said and watched as Callie and Elliot exchanged a look. "Really I am, I just need to talk to George. When do I get to leave?" Olivia asked Callie.

"Uh well, I would say in a few at the least," Callie said. "Ms. Benson, you are seriously injured. I would like to keep you so that I can have an eye on you at all times, and so that you can heal better."

"Well I want to leave tonight, so," she said shaking her head feeling Elliot holding her hand tighter. "Can I have the discharge papers?"

"Ms. Benson," Callie started but Olivia cut her off.

"Its Olivia, and yes I know I am leaving against medical opinion, I know how it works," Olivia said nodding her head. "But I can't stay here, so the papers?"

"Are you sure? You are severely dehydrated, you need an fluids," Callie didn't know what to say that would make her stay but she had a lot of people in waiting room, she could see that Olivia was well taken care of.

"I want to go home," Olivia said sternly.

"She wants to go to my home," Elliot said correcting her.

"Whatever I just don't want to be here," she said with a sigh.

"Allright, I will have a nurse come in with with discharge papers," Callie started to walk out of the room but stopped. "And you have to be with someone, at every second of everyday."

"What?!" Olivia asked. "Why?'

"Because I feel that you are lying about your pain, and I can see that whatever happened before you got here really took its tole in you. And by my understanding it wasn't just physically it was mentally, and I have your past records. I know what you are capable of doing, so I want someone with you at all time," Callie explained.

"Are you kidding me?" Olivia asked with a scoff as she started to pull the wires and plugs out of her arm. "Thats fucking ridiculous! You can't keep me if I don't agree to that!"

**That seems like a good spot to cut it! Gahh I know I am evil! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just because all of your reviews are so amazing I decided to work on the next chapter so here you are! Just keep in mind reviews encourage me! 3**

* * *

><p>"But I can, I can put you under 72 hour physic hold. Then you will be sent to our physic floor, and you will have to wait," Callie said.<p>

"That is ridiculous!" Olivia yelled, she turned to look at Elliot. "She can't do that can she?"

"Liv," Elliot started, he could tell things were about to get out of hand. "Don't worry Dr. Torres, I won't let her out of my sight. And I have people that can be with her when I am not able to," Elliot explained.

"Elliot, no you have kids and work. You don't need to worry about me, I will go back to my apartment," Olivia said but then she heard Callie clear her throat. "With George," she spat.

"Its no big deal," Elliot said. "Can you get the papers?"

"Uh," Callie looked between Elliot and Olivia and could see that he was going to stay with her. "Yes a nurse will be in soon, with pain killers and the discharge papers." And with that Callie left.

"Elliot," Olivia said with a sigh.

"I'll be right back I think Don brought some clothes for you," Elliot said kissing her forehead before walking out.

Olivia sat back down on her bed, the pain was really hurting her. She didn't have to pretend no one was in there to see that she was hurting. She started to breathe deeply. "Oh god," she groaned laying back so that she was laying flat on her back. "Elliot!" She called clutching her chest. Just then Elliot and a few nurses ran in.

"Liv?" He said questioning seeing that something was wrong.

"Pain," she groaned. "Everywhere!"

"Let me get the doctor," Elliot said but she grabbed his hand.

"No, just hold me," she said as she started to cry, everything, she was hurting inside and out.

"Okay, okay," he said getting in the bed and pulling her into his chest. "Its okay baby, let it all out," he said playing with her hair as she let it all out, just like the first time that she had.

EOEOEOEO

"Elliot what if George is mad at me?" Olivia asks as they drive back to Elliot's.

"Thats insane, he has been worried about you," Elliot said, he looked over at her to see that she was actually scared. "Whats going on in the pretty little head of yours?"

"El," she said with a sigh. "This is serious, what if he is mad at me its my fault that he was in this situation in the first place."

"No you are not, don't say that," Elliot said grabbing her hand over the console.

"But it is, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be in any of this in the first place you either," she said shaking her head. "Every Time something gets good, everything goes bad."

"Liv don't worry George isn't mad at you and neither am I," he said. "And there is no where I would rather be, then right here helping you."

"Really? Because staying with me, is like asking for trouble," she said rolling her eyes and looking out the window as a lone tear rolled down her face. "I am nothing but a big problem, everyone tries to fix." Elliot pulled the car over. "What are you doing?" She asked wiping tears off her face seeing that he pulled over, it was almost dark out and there were no cars.

"Get out of the car," he said softly, she had no idea what was going on but she nodded and got out. He popped the trunk and she started to worry.

"El?" She asked watching him walk to the back of the car and come back with a blanket. "What is going on?"

"Grab that side," he said, and then went to the other side of the hood. "Hop up," he said after he had gotten up and patted the spot next to him as he leaned back against the windshield.

"Was this your plan all along?" She asked sitting down and coping him, leaning back against the windshield. Elliot turned over and watched her for a few moments before speaking.

"Liv look at me," he said, she pulled her bottom lip between her lips before looking over at him and he seen that her eyes were glassy looking, and knew she was about to cry.

"Yea?" She whispered looking back down at her hands in her lap. "Wait," she said before he could speak. "I just, I just want to ask you something."

"Anything thing," he responded immediately.

"Do you," she paused and looked over at him. "Do you really think that I am going to kill myself?" She asked him.

"I think that is a possibility," he replied honestly.

"Great," she mumbled looking away.

"But can anyone guarantee life? Whats stopping me from killing myself tomorrow?"

"You have kids, El. You have people that love you," she said.

"So do you," he argued back.

"George?" She asked with a scoff. "George has the biggest family I have ever seen! I have been over and all they do is talk about how much they love each other. I think he will get by," she said shaking her shoulders.

"No Olivia he wouldnt, he has called me a million times in tears during the search for you. He missed you! And so did Lizzie and Dickie and Eli," Elliot said. "Liv Lizzie and George have been updating all of your social accounts, all of your fans are heartbroken for you! They miss you and they don't even know you."

"No they are just upset that if I was gone they wouldnt get a book two," she said rolling her eyes and wiping her face before laying back and looking up at the stars.

"Thats not true, you don't give them enough credit. They started a foundation for you, Save Benson," he said smiling. "They are really intelligent. They started donating money to the NYPD so that they had better resources to find you."

"Really?" She asked looking over at him. "My fans did that?"

"Yes, and they raised a lot!" Elliot said. "Who knew there were even that many people in the world!" He said smiling.

"Yea," she said letting out a happy sigh.

"And Liv," he started.

"Yes?" She asked looking over at him.

"And I missed you, I love you Liv and if he had," he paused as a chill ran through his body from just thinking about it. "I don't know what I would have done." He was starting to get emotional.

"Oh El," she said pulling him to her, he laid his head in her lap as he stared up at the stars in the sky. "I'm fine, I am safe with you," she said as she ran her nails through his hair.

"And Liv, I love you the way that you are," he said looking up into her eyes. "I don't want to fix you, I just want you." She smiled and leaned down and gave him a simple kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," she whispered.

After a about thirty mintues of sitting and just staring at the sky Olivia spoke up.

"El, as much as I love staying here, I really think that we should go home," she said, he smiled since she had just called his place home.

"How much pain are you in?"

"I'm not," she said as she got off the car, and then doubled over her hand gripping the hood of the car as she started to take deep labored breaths. Elliot ran to her side.

"Liv," he said in a stern voice wanting to know.

"9," she groaned out as he helped her into the car.

"Oh baby why didnt you tell me?" He asked, he threw the blanket back into the trunk then got in the car and grabbed her pain pills. "Here," he said dumping one in his hand and handing it to her.

"No El, its fine," she said.

"Liv you are just going to be in pain take it," he said, before handing her a bottle of water.

"This will make me sleepy, I really don't want to go to sleep," she said playing with the pill in her hand.

"Liv," he started taking her hand into his and turning her face so that she was looking at him. "I will be right here, I promise that if you so much as roll over to fast I will wake you up."

"Really? Your promise?" She asked him.

"I promise," he said kissing her forehead, so she threw the pill back and took a drank.

"Let's go home," she whispered facing out the window.

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you ready?" Elliot asked as him and Olivia stood outside of his door.

"I'm really tired, can we just sneak in?" She asked with a yawn leaning against Elliot's shoulder.

"Liv, George really wants to see you," Elliot said kissing her head. "He was really worried about you."

"Okay," she said yawning. "A quick how-dee-doo, then I am going to sleep," she mumbled then buried her face in his neck.

"Your so silly when your tired," he said opening the door and practically carrying her through it. They were instantly surrounded by Elliot's kids and George.

"Are you okay?" "What happened?" "How are you doing?" "That looks rough!"

"Hey, hey!" Elliot said holding his hand up and pushing them all back. "Liv is really tired she just took her pain pills and they make her super drowsy. So save the questions for tomorrow, and its very late all of you kids go to bed!"

"But dad," Lizzie and Dickie started to whine.

"No, Liv we will be staying here. You can talk to her tomorrow when she isn't so," he paused and looked down at her to see that she was sleeping against him with a big drunk smile on her face. "Uh, loose-off-the-goose."

"Really dad? You did not just say that?" Dickie asked as he and Lizzie walked off, Elliot looked over to see that George was just standing there.

"George?" Elliot said seeing that he was just standing there staring at Olivia.

"She looks, so," George paused and took a deep breath. "Broken..."

"I'm not broken," Olivia mumbled, pulling herself from Elliot to look at George. "I'm still me, under all of these bruises, its still me," she said with a small chuckle making a small smile form on his face. He was so thankful that she still tried to keep her sense of humor.

"Oh Livvie, honey," he said pulling her to him. "I missed you so much!" He said as he buried his face in her neck and she did the same.

"Well I missed you too, and don't worry I'm not going anywhere," she whispered trying not to cry. "And I am so sorry about getting you into this."

"Oh Livvie, none of this is your fault," George said, Elliot seen that they were about to have a moment so he walked off and gave them their moment. He went to his room to get the bed ready for Olivia, he wasn't sure if she could feel safe sleeping with him, so it made her side and if she said it was okay then he would get in bed with her. He just wanted to do everything that he could to make her feel safe, he knew that these past few days had not gone well for her.

"George, its late," Olivia said, they were both sitting on the sofa now. They had had a very long talk, but Olivia was bound to forget most of it tomorrow, and for that she felt bad. "I am still kinda on drugs," she said with a smirk as she playfully nudged his ribs.

"Right," he said with a soft smile. "Lets get you to bed." George helped Olivia into Elliot's room before bidding them both a good night and returning to the guest room.

"El what going on?" Olivia asked seeing him sit uncomfortably on the bed, that was only half made.

"I wasn't sure," he stammered. "I wasn't sure if you would feel safe with me in the bed, and I totally understand if you don't. I just wanted to give you space to make your own decision."

"El," she said with a soft sigh as she went and sat by him. "I'm really tired and can't think of any place safer than your arms. So if we can just go to bed?" She asked as she laid back on her back starting to doze off again. He smiled and walked over to her bag pulling out some clothes that would be more comfortable.

"Hey Liv, lets get you changed," he said walking back over to her.

"I'm too tired El," she mumbled, rolling over, her feet were still handing off the end of the bed.

"You can't sleep in jeans and a t-shirt," Elliot said as he sat down beside her. "Come on, please do it for me," he asked kissing her forehead.

"Fine, but you owe me," she said getting up, she stumbled a little before Elliot caught her. "God these are better then getting drunk," she said as she walked to the bathroom to change. When she got in there she didn't shut the door, so from the bed Elliot could see in the mirror exactly what she was doing. He tried to not looked but he couldn't. He gasped when he seen her small framed covered in bruises and small cuts. She heard his gasp and locked eyes with him through the mirror.

"Its not as bad as it looks," she said from the bathroom, he got up and walked to the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"God I wish I would have gone with you," he said with a sigh, she turned to face him in only a sports bra and shorts.

"There was nothing you could have done, he said he was going to get me one way or another," she said as she threw her shirt on and walked past him. "It was only a matter of time."

"Liv," he started but she wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"I'm really tired, can we," she paused as she sat on the end of the bed again. "Can we just go to bed? Please?"

"Of course, come on," he said noting for her to get into her spot as he got into his. For a few moments they both just laid there staring at the ceiling, before Olivia made the bold move of wrapping her arms around Elliot and burying her face in the crook of his neck. He kissed the back of her head as she started to drift off.

**I know that you are all wondering about Olivia and Don, but don't worry I am going to get more into that in the next chapter. There will also be better and longer scenes between Olivia and George and more Elliot and Olivia. So basically I guess there is just a lot of Olivia to come! **

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Olivia woke up with a jolt to see that she was in Elliot's arms, she felt that her face was wet.

"What happened?" She asked, leaning against his chest. She knew that she probably had a nightmare but, she couldn't remember what it was.

"You starting to toss and turn, so I tried shake you," Elliot say before touching his face and she sees that he has a bruise forming on his left cheek.

"Oh god," she said reaching out and touching it. "I am so sorry."

"Its not your fault, I know better than to shake a victim," he said rubbing his face, he seen her eyes look down at her lap as she pulled herself away from him. "Liv I."

"No no, you're right," she said with a sigh. "What time is it?" She asked, she looked around and couldn't find a single clock.

Elliot grabbed his phone and flipped it open, making Olivia smile a little. "Its a little after four," he said when he looked up and seen the smile on her face he got confused. "What?"

"You still have a flip phone?"

"Hey hey," he said smiling and holding the phone up. "This is my baby."

"Right," she said smiling. "I need my phone," she said with a sigh. "I think it is in your car."

"I'll go and get it," he said as he started getting up.

"No Elliot," she said grabbing his hand and stopping him. "I am capable of doing things on my own."

"Liv, please let me help you," he said he looked down to she her bruised since her hand was still holding his arm.

"How about you get me my pain killers and some water, I will go and get my phone," she said, she needed some fresh air, and she wanted to make him feel needed.

"Alright," he said, he was wondering why she wanted to go outside so bad but he wasn't going to tell her no. They both got up and walked down the stairs, but then parted at the bottom. Olivia walked to the door and slipped on Elliot's shoes and grabbed his jacket that was hanging by the door, and threw it over her shoulders.

She walked out, it was still dark. She went to the car and grabbed her phone out of the passenger seat floor. She got out of the car and started walking to the door when she heard someone on a bike riding down the hill in front of Elliot's house. She watched as the rider got off the bike and walked to his door, he lived directly across from Elliot. The guy put his bike in his garage then turned to walked to his door, but when he turned around he locked eyes with Olivia. Olivia gasped when she seen him, she could have sworn that Brian had a twin. She quickly closed her eyes and held them that way for a moment taking a deep breath. When she opened them again, the man was gone.

'Was he ever there? Am I going crazy? What is wrong with me?' She asked herself before turning around and walking back into Elliot's house. As soon as she was in she leaned against the door behind her, she just leaned there as tears started pouring down her face. She fell to her knees.

"Liv?" Elliot asked walking over to see her on the floor, he instantly dropped the water and the pills and ran to Olivia. "Oh god, Olivia. What happened?"

"He was," Olivia tried to compose herself but it only made it worse. "He was there, right there."

"Oh honey," Elliot said pulling her into him as he leaned against the door. "He is in jail, it wasn't him I promise."

"But it really looked like him," she whispered.

"Olivia, I am never going to let him get you. Then squad would call me if he had escaped. He isn't getting anywhere near you again," he said, they just sat there for a few moments. "Come one lets get you back to the room."

"El," she whispered again.

"Yea Liv?"

"I really hurt."

"I know Liv," he said, and he did. It pained him that he was hurting, he wish he could take it all away. Or at least help her. He was doing all that he could.

He carried her back to his room, and when she was back to the safety and warmth of the bed he gave her the medicine.

"Thank you," she said as she threw her head back and took a drink.

"Its not big deal," he said as he got back into bed with her. "Do you want to talk about it?" He tried.

"The dream?" She asked unsure of what he meant.

"I guess," he said shrugging his shoulder. "Or anything."

"I don't really remember it, all I know is that I went to bed in your arms and woke up crying in them," she said with a sigh looking over at him. "I'm really glad that you are here."

"And I am not going anywhere," he said pulling her to him.

"You really want to know about me and Don, don't you?" She asked him, she could see that he had been wondering.

"I do, but if you don't want to tell me you don't have to," he said, he didn't want to rush her into opening up to him. But he was dying to know.

"No, its alright," she said with a sigh. "What do you want to know?"

"How did you two meet?" Elliot asked, even though he remembers Don tell him pieces of how they became acquainted.

"My mom," Olivia said with a sigh. "She got mad at me and started freaking out, I think that I was like 10. I don't remember. Anyway, she got mad at me because I accidentally dumped her glass out. I could see that she was mad and I know what she is capable of doing so I took off running, I wasn't sure if she was going to just lock me in my room or not so thats where I ran. It was only a dead end though, and she caught me. She had had the bottle from her drink in her hand," Olivia paused as she wiped her face and took a deep breath.

"Its okay honey," he whispered, he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze urging her to continue.

"Uh, sorry," she whispered, she wiped her face again and cleared her throat. "Well she started hitting me over and over again, and eventually the neighbors heard. They called the police, and Don he was one of the responding officers. I guess at the end of everything he just pitied me enough to take me home."

"Liv thats not true," Elliot started. "I have known Don for a long time, he would not just take you if there wasn't some sort of connection."

"I guess that there was one," Olivia said. "He was really nice, and he fought for me! He did everything he could to get me away from my mother. I really loved him," she stated. "He was there for me when no one else was."

"I know that that was a excruciating moment in your life and I don't want to make you tell me another one if you don't want to, but if you are up to it, I would really like to know why you didn't stay with Don?" Elliot said, he didn't want to push him. But he wasn't going to ask Don because he could tell that whatever it was had really put both of them through the ringer.

"Well uh I was about 14," she said, she didn't want to talk about it but he deserved to know. "Don came home completely smashed, and you know me I wasn't ever good with drunks. I started yelling, I had no doubt in my mind that he would never hurt me. He started getting angry that I was yelling at him he went up stairs and started throwing things. Then some members of his squad came over to check on him, they said that the case that they were working on really got to Don. They heard that he was throwing things and one of them took me back to the station and the others went to talk to him. That was the last time that I seen him."

"Really?" Elliot asked, he knew that Don had a problem with alcohol and getting Olivia taken away probably didn't help.

"Yea, thats why I am so pissed that he hasn't said a god damn thing to me!" Olivia sat up. "Because if his stupid fuck up, I went back home with my mom. Only to be moved across the country to have the same god damn thing happen again! Except wait no, my name was Ashley!"

"Liv calm down, you are going to hurt yourself," Elliot knew that if she got to worked up it could cause her a lot of pain.

"No I want to talk to him," she demanded, she got up and started getting dressed. She was walking to the bathroom, but grabbed the door frame taking a deep breath. Elliot seen that she was in pain and ran over to her, but she stopped him. "Don't! Just don't!" She said.

"Liv, now is not the time. You don't even know if he will be there!" Elliot said. "And you are in pain, just come and lay down. I can go and get you something to eat and we can just relax all day."

"No! He needs to explain himself, and I am not going to rest until I get an apology!" She said, and with that she straightened up and walked into the bathroom. Elliot went to follow her but she slammed the door in his face.

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy almost New Year! Can't wait to see Kathy and Andy on CNN! **

"Hey, Elliot what are you doing here?" Fin asked seeing Elliot walk into the squad room.

"I uh," he felt Olivia tug on his arm, as a reminder to ask. "Liv wants to know if Cap is here?" He said to Fin.

"Uh? Well yea I think he has been here all night, he has been off since Olivia was hurt. I thought you were staying at home with her?" Fin asked, Cragen had given Elliot time off to take care of Olivia. Fin was confused as to why Cragen was Olivia's emergency contact when they have never met.

"Well she really wanted to talk to Don," Elliot explained, just then Olivia stepped out from behind Elliot, Fin gasped. She was so small, he didnt even notice her.

"Oh hey, Olivia," Fin said, but before he even had a chance to finish it Olivia stormed off to Cragen's office. Just then Munch walked in.

"Hey Elliot, I thought that you were taking time off to take care of Olivia?" Munch asked confused as to why he was here.

"Olivia wanted to talk to Don, and I tried to tell her to wait till later, but she would not have it," Elliot said sitting down at his desk and starting on paper work. "Might as well make myself useful."

"What do you think that you are doing?" Olivia asked Don, when she walked into his office he had bottle of liquor sitting on his desk and a single glass. "You aren't thinking of drinking that are?"

"No but I heard Elliot and I knew that you might want something," Don said as he poured her a glass. "You are here to talk aren't you?" He asked her, handing her the glass.

"None for you?" She asked raising an eyebrow, as she took a seat in front of his desk. He shook his head.

"Been twenty years sober," he said.

"Feels like home," she said with a sigh as she downed the glass and looked around his office. "Been in so many of these rooms."

"Olivia."

"No, I don't want to hear it. Unless you are apologizing, I am talking," she said setting the empty glass back on his desk and standing back up. "Do you have any idea how scared I was?" She asked him, she looked at him. And for the first time since he has seen her he could see all the sadness in her eyes, and he physically ached for doing what he had.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Don came barreling into his house, and straight to the kitchen._

_"Don?" Olivia asked as she came down the stairs, when she heard the door slam, she had just gotten home from Casey's. "Don is that you?" She asked again walking into the kitchen seeing him throwing dishes around._

_"Why do you have to put the bowels like this?" He yelled at her as he threw it on the floor, Olivia let out a small shriek and stepped back so that she was on the other side of the island._

_"Don, thats the way that you told me to put them. Remember you said that they wouldn't all fit if I stacked them," Olivia said, she kept her distance. She didn't think that Don would hurt her, but what did she know. She never thought that her mother would hurt her._

_"Dammit Olivia," he yelled, throwing another bowel on the floor._

_"Don," Olivia said trying to get him to look at her, but he just threw another bowel on the floor. "Don!" She yelled, and he stopped what he was doing and looked at her._

_"What do you want?" He asked her, his voice was calmer as if he just realized that he were talking to Olivia._

_"Don, what happened?" She asked him, she knew that it had to be bad to cause him to drink. He has never been drunk when she was around._

_"I, she was just so little," he said. "She looked just like you," he whispered walking over to her, he started walking over to her but she stepped back. And he realized what he had done, he had become the person that he was trying to protect her from. But the alcohol was messing with his brain, instead of apologizing he got defensive. "What are you scared of me?" He asked her._

_"You were throwing dishes!?" She yelled at him. "What the hell is your problem?!"_

_"My problem?" He asked with a scoff, as he started to walk off._

_"Where the hell do you think that you are going?" She yelled after him. "I am not going to clean up your mess!" But she got no reply, all she heard was things being thrown around. "Don, I don't want to lose you too," she whispered, just then there was a knock on the door. "Comming!"_

_"Hey honey," Patrick, Don's partner, said as he patted her head._

_"Hey Pat, what are you doing here?" She asked as she stood in the way so that they couldn't come in._

_"Bobby, Sam and I just wanted to come and check on Don. We just finished a tough case and it didn't end to well," Sam spoke up, Pat tried to step by Olivia but she just closed the door a little more._

_"Oh don't worry he is fine," she said smiling, truth be told she really didn't want to lose Don and she had a feeling that as soon as they found out that he had come home throwing glass objects that they would take her away. Just then the sound of glass breaking sounded through the house._

_"What was that?" Patrick asked._

_"Oh uh, Don is making us dinner. I guess he dropped something, you know him and his butter fingers," she said laughing, she was trying hard to play it cool. "I better go and help him, it was great seeing you guys," she said, and with that she shut the door in their faces. She took off running to Don's room to see that he had broken his huge wall mirror._

_"Who was at the door Olivia?" He asked._

_"It was the police," she yelled, technically she wasn't lying. "Dammit Don, you need to grow up! Do what normal people do when they have problems, talk to some one!" She yelled at him._

_"Go away Olivia!" He yelled back at her._

_"No you need to cool your shit!" She said to him, everything that happened next was a flash. Don went to throw a shoe at her, but before it hit her she felt arms around her waist pulling her back. "What the hell?!" _

_"Its okay Olivia," Sam said._

_"What are you talking about, I am fine," she said pulling out of his arms and going back to Don's room to see Patrick and and Bobby pinning Don. _

_"I'm fine I got this," Patrick said. "Sam, Bobby. Get Olivia back to the precinct. I will take care of Don," Patrick said dismissing his colleagues._

_***End Of FLASHBACK***_

"Don do you get that? I was terrified! They took me away from the only person that I ever trusted! I was taken to some home, I didn't even know where the hell I was," Olivia said, and at this moment she was crying, Don had a few tear streaks running down his face as he remembered what happened. He had tried his hardest not to think back to that moment.

"Olivia, I am so sorry," he said standing up, but she put her hand up to stop him as she continued to pace.

"No you just, wait! I was scared, I was 14 Don. I had no idea what happened to you! And not even a week later I was back with her," Olivia cried. "I was alone Don, all because you had one bad day! What the hell even happened that made you drink in the first place?"

**Next we get Don's side of the story! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't been able to stop watching SVU. They put season 13-15 on Netflix! I'm kinda ticked that the took off the other though! And I am so not happy that I am back at school! Anyway enjoy! :* **

"What do you think is going on in there?" Fin asked hearing Olivia yelling.

"They, uh," Elliot paused and looked at the closed door. "They have a lot to discuss."

"How does Olivia even know Cragen?" Munch asked Elliot.

"Its a long story," Elliot said with a sigh. "I don't even know all of it." He mumbled the last part. They heard Elliot yell again, but they couldn't make out the words through the door.

"Should we go in there?" Fin asked.

"No, we best not interrupt them," Elliot said, just then Elliot's phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket to see that it was George. "Uh, if Liv comes back tell her that I had to take a phone call." And with that Elliot walked off to the cribs.

"Are you not going to answer me?" Olivia asked as she sat down in front of Cragen's desk again, he was just looking down at the stack of papers that were sitting on it. "Don?" Olivia said his name hoping to get his attention, she seen his head perk up and seen that his eyes were red.

"This uh, this woman came in looking for her daughter," Don started, he cleared his throat hoping to keep his voice from cracking. "She was drunk, completely out of it! It took me hours to get her name from her. Anyway, she came in say that her daughter had ran away. We sent out search teams, we had people looking everywhere that they thought she could have possibly been. We came up with nothing, we helped the woman, Susan, home. When we got inside we heard someone crying. Now we had already checked the house, we went down to the basement and still found nothing. I yelled, I yelled for the little girl to come out, or make some noise. Then finally I heard it, a faint knocking.

"It was coming from upstairs, we walked past the mother, who I might add had passed out already. We were on the second floor when I told her to knock again, but she was still above us. We searched every room for an attic but couldn't find one. Patrick started searching the mothers room for some type of blueprint of the house. I asked her to knocked once more and I could tell that the sound was coming from her room. I walked in there, and I just stood there, staring at the bedroom." Thats where he stopped talking, Olivia looked at him confused.

"Don?" She questioned.

"You know, her room was the complete opposite of yours," he started again, he was absently messing with one of the cards that had his name and number on it. "He room was pink, not black. And she had a really nice bed, and nice clothes in her closet. There were toys scattered around her floor."

"Yea I get it, she had better things than me," Olivia interjected.

"Honey that was not what I was getting at," he said, he didn't mean to make it seem like she had nothing.

"Yea, whatever," she said with a sigh. "Continue."

"Anyway, the way the house and things were you wouldnt assume anything was wrong. About 10 mintues later, Patrick came into the room with a small map of the house. Turns out that there was a door under her bed, that had staircase that went behind her closet and up to the attic. So I climbed up there and I seen her, she was sitting right above where I had been standing. She was so small," he whispered.

"Don," she said, she was going to cut him off she could tell that the story was about to take a turn for the worse.

"She had dark hair like you did at the time, and she had these big bright brown eyes. I couldn't help but see you in here," he said. "I walked over to her and she flinched when she moved she went right into the light of the window and thats when I seen that she was bleeding, bad. Her face, her arms, her legs, everywhere. I tried talking to her, but she still wouldnt respond to me. That's when I started telling her about you," he said with a smile, a few tears started rolling down his face.

"Don you don't have to finish, I get it," Olivia said softly, she finally understood now. Why he had started drinking that night.

"No you are right, you deserve to know," he said with a sigh. "I finally said something that got her to open up to me, and I held her she cried and I just held her. I yelled at Patrick to get an ambulance. But they didn't make it in time, and she died. Liv, she died in my arms and there was nothing I could do. And I guess for a moment I thought that was you, I couldn't take losing you. And instead of doing what normal people do, going home and hugging their children I went to the bar and got plaster, then came home and yelled and threw things at you."

"Don, I had no doubt in my mind. I knew that you would never hurt me," Olivia told him.

"Thats not the point Liv," he said, as he got up and walked around the desk to her side, he sat in the chair beside her. "You shouldn't even have to think that I would never hurt you."

"Don."

"No, I didn't want that for you! I had so many plans for you, and instead I ruined it. You were right," he said simply. "I sent you back to her! If I hadent had gotten drink that night the whole Brian thing never would have happened."

"Don stop," she said softly, she felt bad now. She had no right to blame him, it wasn't his fault. Sometimes your job gets to hard. But now, he is trying take responsibility for every wrong thing that had ever happened to her.

"He wouldnt have gotten you in the first place, you would have never had to go through all the pain that you had. Or the second time! Olivia how can you even look at me? I let him rape you, I let your mother take you! I didn't even fight for you!"

"Donny stop it!" She said, and when he heard her say that he immediately stopped talking. "Please just stop," she whispered.

"Olivia, it's my," he started but she stopped him.

"Don its not your fault, I am sorry that I blamed you," she said. "Its neither our fault, the only thing that there would be to blame would be the system!" She said sternly. "The people who make the system that we must live by. That one mistake could haunt you for the rest of your life."

"You sound so smart," he said grinning. "What happened to the little girl who had to have sugar in her fruit loops?" He asked nuding her chin.

"Donny, I missed you so much," she whispered wrapping her arms around him.

"You have no idea honey," he said, kissing the top her head. They both just sat there for a moment before Olivia watched as Elliot stormed into the squad room. Both Don and Olivia looked at each other.

"Something is wrong," they both said as the walked out his door.

"Elliot?" Olivia said trying to get his attention. But he was fuming. "El, babe what's wrong?" She asked, she was about to touch his arm when she felt someone jerk her hand back. She turned around to see Fin shaking his head, trying to tell her that it wasn't such a great idea to touch him. She rolled her eyes and did it any way, she felt him tense under her touch but he looked up and seen that it was her. The next thing that he did shocked Fin, Munch and Cragen.

Instead of yelling at her to take her hands off of him, he pulled her into his arms. She winced a little still sore from her beatings, he noticed and loosed up a little and mumbled an apology into her neck.

"El, its fine. But you have to tell me what's wrong," she said softly as she rubbed his back.

"Kathleen," he choked. Olivia had never met her, but they were suppose to meet all up when she got better.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She got in a car accident," he said. "Doctors said that she was drunk."

"I uh," Olivia pulled back out of his arms taking a deep breath. _Why does everything have to hit so close to home?_ She mentally asked herself. "Go down and start the car I will be out in a minutes and we can go and see her."

**Review! Your reviews= life! Hope that you all had a great Christmas and New Years!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is another chapter, I am bored and felt like I could keep going so here you go! **

"How did you do that?" Fin asked when Elliot had walked out of the squad room.

"Do what?" Olivia asked rolling her eyes knowing what he was talking about, but thinking that he was over reacting.

"If any of us had touched him, we would have earned a fist to the face," Munch said chuckling, Olivia looked over at Don, but seen that he had a stern look on his face.

"Really?!" She said.

"Yea, he doesn't go for that whole physical compassion," Don said.

"But I guess none of us are as pretty as you," Munch said with a smirk.

"Don, I was wondering, I mean I know that it isn't my place to ask but," she started but Cragen cut her off.

"Of course, tell him to take as long as he needs," Don said nodding his head. Olivia thanked him and was about to leave but looked back at John.

"Oh and John," Olivia said gaining his attention.

"Yes?"

"My beauty has nothing to do with it," she said with a smirk and she whipped her head to the side and walked out. Leaving the man's mind to wander.

"What the hell does she mean by that?" He asked Fin, Fin looked at Don and they both shared a small laugh before returning to their work.

Olivia got outside and took a deep breath before opening the passenger door and sliding in.

"El?" She said softly looking at him, he was just looking down at a photo of what she thought to be his daughter. "El, babe, let me drive." He nodded and got out the car as she climbed over the console. Groaning a little in pain, and wishing that she had just gotten out of the car and walked around.

She started the car as he got in.

"Are you ready?" She asked looking over at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked hearing the strain in her voice.

"Yea, my back just hurts a little. I will be fine," she said resting her hand on his thigh, he grabbed it and gave her hand a tight squeeze as she pulled out of the parking lot.

As soon as the got to the hospital, Elliot jumped out of the car and ran in the door. Olivia got out of the car and the first step that she took caused her to double over in pain.

"Dammit, now is not the time!" She whined. She stood up and toughened it out and walked the way that Elliot had. When she walked in she heard Elliot yelling at a nurse.

"I need to see her!"

"Sir, give me a moment so that I can find her room number," she said typing.

"Hurry up," he grumbled.

Olivia walked over to him and stood at his side.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, resting his hand on the small of her back.

"Yea, Im good," she said, just then the nurse spoke up, room 231.

"Come on," he said holding her hand as they got on the elevator.

They walked into the room to see Kathleen laying on the bed.

"Kat?" Elliot said walking into the room, Olivia was standing behind him.

"Look dad," Kathleen said sitting up. "Before you yell at me, I am fine. And I didn't hit anyone! And it wont ever happen again and I am so sorry. And why are you crying?" She asked seeing a few tears rolling down his face.

"Your mom called and said that you had a car accident and I was thinking all the worse things," Elliot said walking over to her and pulling her into his arms. "I am just so glad that you are okay!"

"What happened to you?" She asked. "This isn't you normally you would yell at me," She said.

"I had someone to help me calm down," he said nodding his head to the door way causing Kathleen to gasp.

"Oh my god! You were serious!" She said her hands going up to cover her mouth. "You really are friends with Olivia Benson."

"Did you think that I was lying?" He asked her.

"Well no, I just. I don't what I thought but oh my god!" She said again.

"Hey," Olivia said with a smile.

"Uh, hi!" Kathleen said with a small smile. "I just, I love you book!"

"Well thanks," Olivia said with a smile, then things got silent. Till there was the sound of heels clicking that kept getting louder and louder. Olivia watched as Kathleen and Elliot both closed, in what she thought was frustration. Olivia heard the noise get closer and stepped in the room more so that she wasn't blocking the doorway.

"Kathleen May Stabler!" A blonde yelled walking into the room. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Mom!"

"No do you have any idea what could have happened?! You could have died!" Kathy yelled at her daughter, then looked at Elliot. "This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?!" He asked confused on how she was going to blame this one on him.

"You have been hanging out with that dirty rich bimbo! You weren't spending time with your daughter!" She yelled at him, Kathleen looked at Olivia to see that she was trying to look at her phone and pull herself out of the situation.

"You're kidding right!? I have told Kathleen to come over many times but you wouldnt let her! And if I remember correctly, she was under your supervision!"

"I am 18!" Kathleen said.

"Shut up Kathleen!" Kathy yelled.

"Don't tell her to shut up!" Elliot yelled at her.

Kathleen carefully got out of the bed and grabbed her IV bag.

"Where do you think that you are going?!" Olivia asked in a whispered so that she didn't interrupted Kathy and Elliot's argument.

"Out of here!" She whispered before walking out of the room.

Olivia weighed her options, sit here and listen to Kathy yell about how trampy she was or sneak out of the room with Kathleen. She chose to choose Kathleen.

"Hey I wondered how long it would take for you to leave," Kathleen said leaning against the wall outside the room.

"Yea, well its not like I want to stay in there," Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"Wanna hit the kitchen see if we can get anything good out of the cooks?" Kathleen asked.

"Sounds good, I am starving. I can't believe its already lunch time," Olivia said following Kathleen.

Olivia and Kathleen walked to the the kitchen, everyone in the room looked at them.

"Why are they all looking at us?!" Olivia asked Kathleen.

"Really?!" She replied with a sarcastic chuckle, Kat grabbed her arm and drug her to the food line.

**Tried to lighten the mood.**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for all of your great reviews! **

"I can't believe that you used me to get a cookie!" Olivia said laughing as her and Kathleen walked back to her room.

"Hey! I wanted that cookie and she was going to give it to that one dude that kept creeping up on you!" Kathleen said laughing as well.

"Well, I guess it was okay! That was a really good cookie!" Olivia said, when they got to the room they seen Kathy and Elliot in a lip lock.

"Dad!?" Kathleen yelled, Olivia just stood there. Elliot pushed Kathy off of him.

"Its not what you think," he said wiping off his lips with the back of his sleeves.

"Kat your dad and I are getting back together," Kathy said smiling.

"Are you kidding me?!" Kathleen yelled again.

"We are not getting back together!" Elliot yelled at Kathy.

"I'm going to uh, I'm gonna go," Olivia said backing out of the room.

"No Olivia don't," Elliot said walking over to her but Kathy grabbed his hand.'

"Alright, bye!" Kathy said waving at Olivia.

"I'll uh, see you at the house," Olivia said to Elliot and Kathleen as she walked out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kathleen asked.

"Your mother heard you two talking out side the room and wanted to make Olivia jealous so she kissed me," Elliot said as he walked to Kathleen.

"Mom is this true?"

"Uh well," Kathy stammered.

"I'm going home," she said walking out of the room as well.

"Kat," Elliot said.

"I bet Olivia is still out there trying to get a cab, so uh we will see you at home," Kat said as she left.

"Dammit Kathy!" He yelled running out of the room, after his daughter and Olivia.

He ran out of the hospital to see Olivia and and Kat about to get in a cab.

"Wait!" He yelled getting their attention. "Wait!"

"What?! I think that you have some problems to deal with," Olivia said.

"No I don't care about her," Elliot said. "Come on I will take you home."

"No, I want to take a cab!" Olivia said.

"Liv it isn't safe for you to be walking around with out someone with you!?" He said.

"So what?! Go stick your tongue down, whoever she is's, throat!" And with that Olivia stormed and walked off.

"Dad are you just going to let her leave?" Kat asked her father.

"Give it like five mintues she will call me and tell me to come and pick her up," Elliot said as he and Kat walked to his car.

"What makes you think that?"

"She is in pain, she hasn't taken her painkillers. And on the drive over here she was hurting, it has to be bad by now?"

"Really? How do you know that?"

"I just know her, come on I bet she is just standing around the corner," Elliot said starting the car.

"Does she not know about mom?" Kat asked her father.

"No, we never got that far," Elliot said with a sigh scratching the back of his neck as he rounded the corner, to see Olivia with her hand against the building for support. "I'm gonna go get her I will be right back." He ran over to her.

"Leave me alone," she wheezed out clutching her stomach.

"Liv come on, let me drive you back to the house," he said reaching for her, but she stood up and put her hands on his chest.

"I am mad at you!" She said, still holding her stomach.

"Okay fine, just let me help you to the house. You are in pain and I know that for a fact, there is no way possible that you are going to be able to walk home."

"Fine, but," she paused and grabbed his arm for support. "Only because I am hurting."

"Okay, come one," he said picking her up and carrying her to to the car.

"Olivia let me help you," Elliot said as they pulled up to his house.

"No I am fine, I am going to go in there get my things and George and I am going to go and stay in a hotel!" She said as she got out of the car and slammed the door. "I don't need your help," she gritted out as she walked past him and to the door.

"Liv," he tried, but she wasn't taking it, she just stormed past him and into the house. As soon as she walked in she was attacked by Eli, and Lizzie.

"We woke up and you two were gone," Lizzie said.

"I missed you Livia, we were suppose to play cars," he said looking up at her from her knees.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry I had to go and talk to someone," Olivia said. "Come on lets get out of the way so that you father and Kat can come in."

"Wait, why is Kathleen here?" Dickie asked stepping up with a can of soda in his hand.

"She got in a car accident," Elliot said from behind Olivia. "Give me that! I told you not to drink them they rot your teeth," Elliot said snatching to can out of his hand.

"What do you mean she got in a car accident is she okay?!" Lizzie asked getting worried.

"I'm fine, just a bump and a bruise," Kat said walking in the house as well.

"Oh thank god, I have missed you so much," Lizzie said wrapping her arms around her sister. "I never see you, you need to come home more often."

"I know, and I'm sorry, its just that school has been so crazy. And mom was demanding that I come and see her," Kat said, once they pulled back from the hug she turned to Dickie. "Don't I get a hug?"

"Yea yea," he said rolling his eyes and hugging his eyes. Elliot and Olivia both smiled at the interaction, they both glanced at each other till Olivia's face turned to a scowl and she walked off from the group.

"What did you do?" Both Lizzie and Dickie asked.

"Me? Why is it always me?" Elliot asked running after Olivia.

"George!" Olivia said pounding on his door.

"Dang Liv, I'm coming," he said snatching the door open, only to be pushed back in. She turned and shut the door before locking it. "Whats going on?"

"He kissed her!" She said, as she started grabbing his things and throwing them in a suit case.

"Who? Who kissed who? Livia, calm down," George said grabbing the article of clothing out of her hands.

"I don't know, his wife, ex-wife, girlfriend, ex-girlfriend. I have not idea! All I know is that when I walked back into the room, they were in a lip lock!" Olivia yelled, just then there was a knock at the door.

"Liv, let me in," Elliot said knocking on the door.

"No," she said simply as she started packing George's things.

"Olivia where are we going to go?" George asked her.

"A hotel," she said. "Crap I have to get my things from Elliot's room," she said running a hand through her hair, she stood up straight and took a deep breath. Then felt a sharp pain in her back. "Fuck," she grunted bending over.

"Liv what's wrong?" George asked worried.

"I, ugh," she groaned before laying on the floor on her back.

"What do I do?" George asked as he started to pace. Olivia groaned again, before rolling over in a fetal position. George was scared, she was in pain and he had no idea what to do. So he did the only thing that he could do. "Elliot!" He yelled, and just like that the door was open.

"What happened?" Elliot asked walking over and kneeling down in front of Olivia.

"I don't know, we were just talking then she hunched over before falling to the floor! What's wrong? Is she okay? Is she going to be okay?" George asked, the questions just flowing from his mouth.

"George, go and get me a wet wash cloth," Elliot said trying to get him to leave so that he could think.

"But what if-"

"Go!" And with that George ran out of the room. "Liv, honey, what hurts?" He asked her softly.

"My back," she said still just laying there.

"I'm going to pick you up, okay?" He asked her and she just grunted as a response. He picked her up with ease and carried her across the hall to his room and laid her softly on the bed, before grabbing her pain pills off his bedside table. "Here take these," he said dropping them in her hand before handing her the bottle of water.

"Thanks," she said softly as she handed the bottle back. George ran in the room and handed the wash cloth to Elliot.

"Is she going to be okay?" George asked looking at Olivia who was laying on the bed on her stomach.

**Is she going to be okay?**

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**_I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! And I pray that, that doesn't happen again. But I am in a tough spot at the moment... But I am so happy that you guys are still even reading this! And I love all of your reviews and supporting PM's. Love you! :*_**

**XOXO_  
>-<em>**_Lilly_

* * *

><p>"Is she going to be okay?" George asked when he returned.<p>

"George, she is going to be fine," Elliot said as he took the washcloth from him, and pressed it to Olivia's forehead. "The stress of the day just caught up with her at once."

"You swear that she will be fine?" George asked sitting down at the end of Elliot's bed and putting his hand on her foot.

"She will be fine, I have her her pain pills," Elliot said leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. "I am going to let her sleep it off."

"You know, I don't know what she has said about me. I may have a lot of family, but she is all I have," George said before standing up and waving his hand infront of his face as if to make the tears vanish. "Just please take care of her, and Kat told me what really happened today, you need to tell her. She will understand."

"You think?" Elliot asked, still not taking his eyes from her sleeping form.

"She will, you just have to talk to her. Oh and when she wakes up tell her that the girls cooked and that I left something for her in the fridge."

"Will do, goodnight George." And with that George left.

"I am so sorry Liv," Elliot said squeezing her tighter to his chest, till she pulled back.

"I am not asleep," she said, she was still in his arms, but she pulled away from the hug. "Now what was George talking about when he said that you need to tell me?"

"What you seen today-."

"You sucking faces with your EX-GIRLFRIEND," she said clarifying what he was talking about.

"I didn't kiss her Liv!" He said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Right, she kissed you?" She asked with a scoff, and shooing his hand away. "I am mad at you, stop caring for me."

"Liv thats what happened, she heard you and Kat laughing and then just attacked me! I pushed her away as soon as it happened, which happened to be the same time that you two walked in! She gets jealous, this happened even when we were together! I can't help if she gets jealous over a pretty lady like you," he said leaning down and kissing her forehead. When he pulled back he seen that she had a lazy smirk laying on her face. "What is it?" He asked, and he couldn't help but laugh, she was just so beautiful.

"You said that I was pretty," she said smiling.

"Did I? Well that was an understatement, you are gorgeous," he said running his fingers through her hair. "Can I kiss you now?"

"I'd be upset if you didn't," she said grabbing the back of his head and bring his lips to meet hers.

...

"Elliot," Olivia mumbled in her sleep, Elliot sat up and looked down at her sleeping form beside him. Then without warning, Olivia sat up yelling his name.

"Liv, Liv," he said grabbing her shoulders. "It's me, Its Elliot," he said hoping to wake her up. She nodded then burst into tears, before flinging herself at him.

"He was here, you," she choked again. "He got you, El. I tried, I did everything that I could."

"Oh Liv," he said petting her hair. "I am right here nothing is wrong, you are safe and he is in jail."

"But he was right here," she said trying to calm down her tears.

"Liv, honey, he is never going to get you again," Elliot said as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. "I promise."

He held her for about an hour but her tears had subsided about thirty mintues ago, but neither of them could move. Olivia needed the his comfort and Elliot needed to know that she was really there. He would never had thought that a woman as smart and and wonderful as Olivia would ever have to go through an ordeal as bad as this. It made him feel even worse knowing that he had added stress to her even more, he always knew that there was something wrong with Kathy. He just hated that it took him so long to realize it.

"Elliot, I am sorry," she said when she finally pulled herself from him.

"Liv you have nothing be sorry for, you can't control what you dream about," he said reaching out and taking her hand in his, he looked at the window to see that it was dark outside.

"Not just that El," she said with a sigh. "I over reacted, I should have talked to you. Kat told me that Kathy was always jealous of any other woman you talk to." She felt embarrassed that she had acted the way that she had, without even talking to him.

"Liv it is fine," he said kissing her forehead. "The kids made supper a few hours ago, but you had just fallen asleep."

"What is it?" She asked him with a small smile, she really missed the earlier days of their relationship when everything was simple and easy.

"I think spaghetti, and George said that he put somthing in the fridge for you," Elliot said, not what George put in the fridge but when he seen her eyes light up he knew that it had to be something good. "What is it."

"Hmmm, we will just have to wait and see," she smiled as she got out of the bed. "I have to use the restroom, I'll meet you down there?" She asked, he nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

Olivia was walking to the bathroom when she stepped on a book that was half under his bed and half out. She picked it up and let out a deep sigh seeing that it was the book that said Childhood. He didn't seem to be treating her differently so maybe he didn't read it, maybe it just fell out of her bag? She dropped it on the floor before going to the bathroom.

She walked down the stairs to see that Elliot was sitting on the couch with their food, she let out a laugh when she seen it sitting on the table.

"I can't believe he remembered," she said as she plopped down beside Elliot and grabbed the small bowel of cookie dough.

"Cookie dough? Really?" Elliot asked laughing, as he watched as she devoured it.

"Yea, its the best," she said with a mouth full. "When I went through my first ordeal with Brian, all I ate was cookie dough! I told George that you can never recouver till you have eaten cookie dough."

"Oh speaking of George, there was a note on the container," he said, handing her a small folded piece of pink paper. She frowned but took it from his and smiled seeing his hand writing.

"Here's to healing, love Georgie," she said, she couldn't help the tear that rolled out of her eye.

"Hey what is it?" Elliot asked quickly wiping it away.

"Even though, he is upstairs right now, I feel like I haven't seen George in years," she whispered, taking another bite of her cookie dough.

"Liv you two should hang out tomorrow," Elliot said, taking a bite of his spaghetti.

"I want to but," she sighed and sank even further into the sofa.

"But you aren't ready to go outside again?" He asked knowing what she was going to say.

"I mean, nothing good ever happens when I leave," she said.

"Well you can't stay inside forever," Elliot said.

"Well I can stay inside for now," she said, taking another bite.

"How is the spaghetti?" She asked him watching as he almost ate all of it in a few bites.

"Its the best, Kat and Lizzie make the best food ever! I honestly have no idea where they learned it, Kathy burns water, and i am decent. But this," he said pointing to the food. "Is the best ever. Here you have to try some," he said twirling a few noodles around his fork before holding it out to her.

She smiled and put her hand under it afraid that something could fall and ruin his sofa, before she opened her mouth and closed her eyes as he put the fork in her mouth before retracting. And he was right, it was amazing! She almost wanted to moan at the taste.

"Wow," Olivia said laughing, as she swallowed. "That has to be the best food that I have ever eaten!"

"Right!" Elliot agreed, they sat in silence as they ate.

"Elliot can I ask you something?" She asked breaking the silence.

"You just did," he said trying to make her smile but she didn't, and he knew this was serious. "Of course Liv, what?"

"My uh," she looked at him, in the eyes. So that she would be able to tell if he was lying to her, though she knew that he wouldnt. "My book was in the floor." She watched as he swallowed. "Did you read it?"

What am I suppose to tell her? That I went through her things? That I learned everything about her childhood, the most intimate secrets of her life? Her mom?

"Elliot?" She said breaking his thoughts.

"I did," he said with a sigh. "We found out where Brian had you, but George didn't know the address."

"So you only read them to help me?" She asked.

"Of course Liv, I would never invade your privacy like that without a reason!" He said hoping that she believed him. "I know, I know that you don't want people to know about your past. But Liv, that doesn't change any of the feelings about you, if anything it makes me love you more knowing that all of that has shaped you to be the woman that you are today," he said and when he seen her eyes widen he knew he said something wrong. "Crap what did I say? I was just thinking so fast."

"That you love me," she said still watching him.

"I meant it, Liv," he said reaching out and touching her cheek. "I know we haven't known each other for a long time but I feel as if I have known you my entire life."

She didn't know what to say, so she just stared at him for a moment. She could see that her silence was making him uneasy so she kissed him. He was hard she pushed him on his back and her hands went on each side of his head.

He was in shock, first he didn't know what to do but then his mouth started responding to hers and his hands gripped her waist. She was hovering over him, her knees touching the sides of his thighs. And he pulled her down so that both of their waists connected, causing both of them to let out a gasp.

She pulled back and looked down at him, she knew this was moving to far to fast, and she didn't think that she was ready. He seen the uncertainty in her eyes and reached up and tucked one of the falling strands of her dark hair behind her ear, only for it to fall again and frame her face.

"Liv we don't have to do anything," he said with a small smile hoping to comfort her.

"I know, I just," she paused. "Can you hold me?" She asked him, unsure if she was asking to much.

"Of course, Liv, you don't even have to ask," he said as he gently pulled her the rest of the way down so that she was now laying on his chest. He grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the couch and laid it on top of them. He ran his hand up and down her back, till he felt her breathing even out and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you Liv." He whispered, and he was just about asleep before he heard her.

"I love you too El," she mumbled into his chest before sleep overtook both of them.

**Review! **

**Next we have some Georgie and Liv time, then a time jump!**

_Also check out my story, I Believe you, if you havent already! _


	22. Chapter 22

_Not everybody has to be happy all of the time,_

_That's not mental health,_

_That's crap_

_- Meredith Grey (Grey's Anatomy)_

* * *

><p>"What do you think happened last night?" Lizzie asked Kat and Dickie. They were sitting on the stairs, watching their father and Olivia sleep.<p>

"Who cares, he is lucky and I am all alone," he said, scrolling through Instagram. "Hashtag forever alone." Both of his sisters stared at him. "What?"

"Never do that again," Kat said rolling her eyes.

"Do you think dad kissed her?" Lizzie asked.

"Liz, I am sure that they have already kissed," Kathleen said laughing.

"Do you think that they," Lizzie paused and brought her hand to her mouth, before whispering. "Did it?"

"Oh Liz, you're still such a little girl," Kathleen said laughing at her immature 16 year old sister. "But, no, I don't think that they had sex. Olivia was in a lot of pain yesterday, and after what she went through with Brian I doubt that she will ever have sex again."

All the kids made an upset face before walking back upstairs to their rooms.

"Liv are you okay?" Elliot asked when he felt her sniffle. They had just heard everything that the kids had just said and it really got to her.

"I'm fine," she said pulling herself off of Elliot and wiping the tears off of her face. She sat down at the end if the sofa.

"Liv, you know that they were just thinking out loud," he said moving so that he was sitting beside her. "They don't even really know what they are talking about."

"But they do," she said with a sigh, wiping her face again. No matter how hard that she tried not to let any of her tears show, they still fell at their own will.

"What do you mean?" He asked her as his hand reached out and started rub soothing circles on her back.

"I just," she paused and looked over at him. "I can trust you right? I mean after all you did say that you loved me," she said letting out a short chuckle, even though it wasn't very funny.

"Hey, hey," he said getting in the floor in front of her and putting his hands on her thighs and looking her in the eyes. "Of course you can trust me, I would never do anything to hurt you Liv. Not intentionally anyway," he said sighing, but keeping eye contact with her.

"El, I just when I am around you I feel safe, I feel like I am suppose to be," she said and straightened out her spin while raising her head, trying to prove what she was saying. "But El, when I am alone, I don't. I don't feel comfortable in my own skin, I am constantly tired, and I don't want to deal with anything."

"Well I don't want you feeling like that," he said moving to sit beside her again. "I am glad that you feel safe with me," he said. She looked at him and seen the sincerity in his words, she leant in and attached her lips to his.

It was soft, there was no tongue, and not much movement. But it was perfect. She pulled back but kept her eyes closed, Elliot watched as her tongue darted out and licked her lips.

"I never thought that I would ever kiss anyone ever again," she said when she reopened her eyes. "You are the first guy that I have kissed since the first incident with Brian, I never thought I would be able to touch another person again." She looked down at their hands which had some how managed to tangle together. "But your kids are right, what if, what if I am not able to…" she didn't know how to say it, so she did the only thing that she could. "What if I can't have sex again?" Blurt it out.

"Oh Liv, baby," he said pulling her into his arms. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it," he said when they pulled back. "I don't want you to feel pressured to ever have to do anything with me."

"Thats the thing El," she said putting her hand on his cheek. "I don't feel pressured."

….

Olivia lightly knocked on George's door.

"Uh yea, just a moment," he hollered, Olivia pressed her ear up against the door. "I love to to baby." She frowned, since when was George seeing someone? Just then the door opened and she jumped. "Oh Liv, hey."

"Hey, what were you doing?" She asked him, she watched as his eyebrows went together.

"I uh, I was. Using the restroom," he said, why was he lying to her? Did he think that she was to weak to know that he was dating someone.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Yep," he said, he looked down knowing that he couldn't lie and look her in the eye.

"Okay," she said with a sigh, she couldn't believe that he would lie to her. "I just wanted to say, thanks."

"For what?" George asked her confused, they were both still standing in the the doorway.

"For the cookie dough," she said as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Oh yea no problem," he said waving it off as if it were nothing.

"Alright well, I'll see you later," she said.

"Okay," he said shutting the door. Olivia let out a sigh before going to the kitchen, she looked all around till she found what she was looking for, cookie dough.

"George hates me," Olivia said flopping down on Elliot's bed, she put her head on his stomach and put her knees up. She set her cookie dough on her stomach.

"Don't be ridiculous," Elliot said putting the book that he was reading down.

"Its true!" She said putting her spoon in her mouth. "Hef lwied teo meh."

"Liv," Elliot said laughing, he took the spoon out of her mouth. "Now speak."

"He lied to me," she said snatching the spoon from him.

"You don't know that," Elliot said scooping a finger full of cookie dough out out of her small tub.

"Yes I do, I knocked on his door, and I heard him say that he loved someone into his phone." She let out a small groan and took another bite. "I mean, how could he lie to me?"

"You sound like a teenage girl," he said poking her in the side making her jump and let out a small shirk.

"You better watch yourself Stabler," she said laughing, then her face went serious again. "It's not funny."

"It kinda is," he said, trailing his hand down her arm, making goosebumps appear. "You can't upset, I mean for all you know he was talking to his mother."

"I guess you're right," she said with a sigh, she sat and grabbed her phone off the nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked.

"Calling George's mom."

….

They were all sitting around the table, eating but it was pretty quiet. The kids were staring at Olivia, Olivia was staring at George, George was staring at his phone, Elliot took turns on who he watched. Olivia who looked upset, Dickie who was almost drooling, Lizzie who looked bright and shiny. You can tell that Lizzie really looked up to Olivia, then there was Kat who looked as if she pitied Olivia.

"So George, seeing anyone?" Olivia asked as casually as she could. George choked on his drink and Lizzie got a wicked smile.

"Oh you mean, Mark?" Lizzie asked pretending to make dreamy eyes, George kicked her under the table. Olivia gave Elliot the I told you so look.

"Oh its nothing big," George said trying to brush it off.

"Its something, you said that you loved him. Since when do you just throw that out there?" She was becoming mad, now she knew for a fact that he had lied to her.

"Liv its nothing, can we talk about this later?" He asked as his eyes darted around the table, all eyes were on him, but as soon as he had said that all eyes went to Olivia.

"No we can't George! You lied to me," she said, and all eyes went to George again, Elliot reached down and grabbed Olivia's hand under the table.

"I didnt lie to you!" Eyes on Olivia.

"Yes you did! You said that you were using the restroom!" Eyes on George, he was starting to squirm in his seat.

"Liv later," he said, she seen that everyone was watching him and knew that he didn't do well under attention. But then again, she could use this to her advantage, but she wasn't that kind of friend so she just nodded.

And then they were all back to eating in silence.

After dinner, Olivia asked George if they could talk. He nodded so they went out back.

"How could you lie to me?" She asked as soon as the sliding door had closed.

"Liv I didnt mean to lie to you," he said, and it was true he just didn't want her to think that anything was her fault. "Liv I have been seeing him for a while and I was only going to stay for a few days then I was going to fly back and we were going to go to Hawaii. But then you got kidnapped, and everything happened so fast."

"George," Olivia said with a sigh understanding now.

"But I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to think that this was your fault."

"George go and see him," she said softly, she didn't want him to leave but if George said that he loved this guy then she knew that he was something special.

"I am not going to leave you," he said to her.

"I want you to," she said pulling him into her arms. "I have Elliot, so its not like I will be alone. George, if you love this guy, I mean really love him, I want you to be with him."

"I still don't want to leave you Liv," he said squeezing her tighter. "You just went through a traumatic experience, and even though Elliot is here, he is still a stranger. He doesn't know anything about you, what if, what if he doesn't buy you the right type of paper? What if, he bothers you while you are in the zone?" George pulled back and wiped his eyes, before laughing. "I pity the poor soul that interrupts that."

"Oh Georgie, you worry to much," she said laughing, because what he said was true. If anyone bothered her while she was focusing, she went off the rail. "Elliot, he is good. I trust him, I am safe here George."

"Liv," George said with a sigh. "What if Brian comes back?"

"He is in jail and he will be there for years to come, and even if he does some how break free, I am at home with a cop." She smiled when he started laughing.

"I guess thats true," he said. "Just promise me that you will stay safe."

"I'll do the best I can, only if you send me photos of this Mark," she said making a stern face. "I need to approve this guy."

"Don't worry Liv," he said laughing. "Goodbye Liv," he said sticking his hand out. Olivia rolled her eyes, he was always such a drama queen.

**Sure its not what everyone expected between George and Olivia, but hey now we get a lot more Elliot and Olivia time!**

**Review!**

_I am trying to make up for not posting that much! _


	23. Chapter 23

_Fearlessness, is not the absence of fear.  
>It's the mastery of fear.<br>It's about getting up one more time then you have fallen down._

_-Arianna Huffington_

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Olivia asked, George, Elliot and her were standing by the door.<p>

"I think so," George said trying to think of everything that he brought. "I have my ticket, my bag, my phone." Then it hit him. "My charger," he said as he dropped everything and ran back to the bedroom.

"Are you okay Liv?" Elliot asked her, she was slightly shaking.

"What!? No," she said. "I am fine, everythings good." She said nodding her head but refusing to look at him.

"I know thats a lie Liv," he said turning her body to face his. "Whats wrong?"

"I," she paused. "I'm just upset that George is leaving," she said and that was half true, she was sad that he was leaving but that wasn't it. And it would be just like Elliot to call her out on that.

"Liv," he warned, but before she got a chance to say anything George was back.

"All set!" He said grabbing his things off the floor and walking past them. Elliot gave Olivia a firm look but she shook her head and followed George.

"I think that I am going to come," Elliot said, changing his mind at the last moment. He knew something was up with Olivia but he just couldn't place it.

"El, I am fine," she said, George watched their interaction and he was glad that she had Olivia. The last thing he wanted was for her to be alone, because last time, that didn't end up too well.

"Well, I am going because I want to," he said taking the keys out of her hands.

Olivia sighed but got in the back seat of the car, both Elliot and George getting in the front. She was shaking the entire ride, everything was coming back to her at once.

"Liv!" George yelle causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked looking between Elliot and George.

"We are here," Elliot said softly, she looked out the window and nodded, seeing too familiar airport.

"Well, lets go then," she said getting out of the car.

She stood there and waited till both men were at her side, when they were there they all started walking. As soon as they walked in they called George's flight.

"I guess we just barely made it," George said, he turned and gave a shaking Olivia a hug. "Hey Liv," George said putting his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Hmm?" She hummed looking around her.

"I'm going to miss you," he said, and Olivia tried to drop all of her worries to say good-bye.

"Oh George, I will see you again," she said pulling him into her arms.

"I know," he smiled. "Well I gotta go, Elliot you take care of her," he said pointing at Elliot. Elliot let out a small chuckle and they both looked at Olivia to see if she had reacted to his comment, but she was to busy looking around to even notice him. "I mean it Elliot! You need to watch her!" George stressed.

"I will," Elliot said watching as Olivia jumped when someone's suitcase dropped. That's when he realized what was going on, this was where Brian had gotten her. "She probably won't remember this, or at least not all of it. So I will be sure to tell her that you said goodbye and that you got on the plane safely."

"Thanks Elliot," George said, and they called his flight for the last time. "I really need to go." He looked over at Olivia before he looked back to Elliot. "Tell her that I will call as soon as I land." And with that George was gone, Elliot looked at Olivia to see her taking deep breaths with her eyes closed.

"Liv?" He whispered but got no response. He knew he shouldn't do this but he put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped about ten miles off the ground. "Woah, Liv, its just me!" He told her.

"I," she looked around her once more. "Where is George?"

"He had to go," Elliot told her.

"Right," she said nodding her head." Can we go? Please?" She pleaded as she wiped a few tears away from her face.

"Of course," he said, he seen that she was still trembling, so he slipped his hand into hers. She looked at him and he looked at her, she smiled and pulled him closer as she leaned into his side. Where she belonged, safe from an danger.

They slowly walked out of the airport, to anyone who was watching them they would assume that they had just said goodbye to a loved one, and were upset. When they walked outside, Olivia pulled herself out of Elliot's grasp and bent over. She put her hands on her knees, and started to take deep breaths.

"Liv, it's good, you are good," Elliot said as he squatted down beside her.

"You knew?" She asked, as she looked over at him.

"Of course I knew," Elliot said as he stood up and held his hand out for her, she gratefully took them and he pulled her up and into his arms. "Olivia I know you, you have been acting jumpy since we left. But it wasn't till we got to the airport that I realized why." Olivia nodded and buried herself in his arms.

"I am so glad that I have you," she whispered, looking up at him.

"Me too," he smiled and leant down and gave her a simple peck on the lips, they had just pulled back when there was a bright flash. Olivia groaned and Elliot looked at her confused. "What was that?"

"Photographer," she said with a sigh. "We need to go."

He nodded and pulled her hand in his.

….

"Dad guess what!" Lizzie yelled as soon as they walked into the house.

"What Lizzie?" Elliot asked, she was always on about something.

"You are famous!" She shouted.

"What are you talking about Lizzie?" Elliot asked her as both Olivia and him watched her confused.

"You are all over twitter! They spotted you with Olivia," Lizzie said and handed Elliot her phone but Olivia grabbed it before Elliot did.

"Dammit," she whispered as she scrolled through all of the photos. "El, I am so sorry. I didnt mean to bring your family into all of this chaos." She handed Lizzie her phone back before pulling her phone out of her pocket. Sure enough, she had a million calls from her publisher.

"Liv," he said, but she was still looking at her phone. "Lizzie give us a moment." His daughter nodded and walked off. "Olivia look at me!" He said grabbing her shoulders and turning her to look at him.

"What Elliot?" She asked, still looking at her phone but her body was facing him. He snatched the phone out of her hands, she was about to protest when his lips were on hers. "Mmmm, what was that for?" She asked him, when they parted.

"Liv, I don't care what happens. I want you, I want to be with you," he told her. "I don't care if that means being photographed where ever we go."

"You say that now," she said with a slight chuckle.

"No I mean it. Olivia Benson, I love you! I don't care if that comes with a million unwanted photos, and stories." She smiled but nodded.

"I love you too."

Later that night everyone was sitting in the living room playing a game of GO FISH.

"Elliot, you're so cheating!" Olivia said laughing at him, this was the fourth time in a row he had asked for one of her cards and she had it.

"Nah," he said poking her. "You're just a sore loser!"

Everyone started to laugh at their interaction, when they heard the click of a camera. They looked up to see that Dickie had taken a photo of them.

"Dammit Richard, what are you doing?" Elliot's voice boomed through the small living space, it was bad enough that they had to deal with people taking photos outside of the room, but now inside too?

"I'm sorry dad, I just wanted the guys to believe that I was friends with THE Olivia Benson," Dickie said looking down in shame and embarrassment, not only was he being chewed out by his dad but it was happening in front of Olivia.

"Well you need to think before you do something! You realize that Olivia has to deal with people taking her photo outside of her home, now inside too!? Imagine how that makes her feel!" Elliot yelled, he didn't mean to yell at his son. It was rare that he was ever actually upset with them, but right now he was looking out for his girlfriend. "Apologize to her, NOW!"

"I'm sorry Olivia," Dickie said as he got up and ran off to his room.

"Elliot why did you do that?" Olivia asked as soon as Dickie was about of the room. Elliot looked at her as if she had three heads.

"Your joking right?"

"No," she said sternly. "He is just a kid, he is hanging out with a celebrity! Wouldn't you want to take photos if you were hanging out with a celebrity?"

"Liv," he said with a sigh, leave it to her to make everyone seem innocent.

"No," she said standing up. "Just sit."

She walked up the stairs, and knocked softly on Dickies door.

"Look dad, I said I was sorry, do you really have to ground me?" Dickie asked through the door.

"Honey, its me," Olivia said softly, and just like that the door swung open.

"Look, Liv, I am so sorry," he said as soon as the door was open. "I wouldnt have done that if I had known that you hated it."

"I know honey," she smiled. "Can we sit?" He nodded and welcomed her into his room, as soon as she was in there she smiled seeing a picture of herself on the wall. "Friend of yours?" She asked with a smirk, she started to laugh when he turned bright red.

"I, I, I," he started to stutter.

"Don't worry, I'm just messing with you," she said as she elbowed him in the side. He was such a sweet kid, they all were, and she couldn't be happier to be in their lives. "Look kid," she started but he stopped her.

"I am 16 Olivia," he said with a chuckle, he looked up to Olivia so much. He would never say that though, to his friends she was just some hot celebrity, but to him? She was like the mother he always wanted, sure he had a slight crush on her but knew that he never had a chance.

"Right," she smiled. "How I miss being young."

"Your still pretty young," he told her.

"Right cause," she paused catching her age. "Right."

"Olivia I know how old you are," he said with a small smile. "You are only," he was about to say her age when her hand clamped over his mouth.

"Yea, I know how old I am," she said laughing at him, she pulled her hand off of his mouth. "Any way, I came up here to tell you that I don't mind you taking photos of me. As long as I know."

"Okay, and again, I am so sorry!" He told her, she pulled him into her arms.

"Stop apologizing, your father just over reacts something," she said remembering some of the times that he over reacted on her. "Don't do that you will hurt your back," she mocked him, trying to do his voice but not going low enough, Dickie burst out laughing.

"Or stop listening to that music it rots your brain," Dickie said causing Olivia to laugh at how low his voice went.

"Don't drink soda, it rots your teeth," they both said, they exchanged a look befor laughing.

"I swear," Olivia said laughing. "But he always does it to help us."

"I guess," Dickie agreed, Olivia looked at him and got an idea.

"Give me your phone," she said with a smile, he looked at her confused but did as she said. She opened his instagram app before pointing the camera at them, she kissed his cheek and snapped the photo. "Think the guys will be jealous?"

"More then you know!" He said laughing.

"Good, now why don't you come downstairs so that we can finish our game?"

"I don't know, dad is still in a bad mood," Dickie told her shaking his head. When his dad was in a mood, the best thing you could do was to back off.

"I will take care of that," Olivia said with a wicked smirk. Dickie looked at her for a moment, and knew that she was up to something, but he hoped that it would work.

**Review! **


	24. Chapter 24

_Ever since I met you,  
><em>No one else is worth thinking about

"El, the kids what to go out tonight, let them," Olivia said taking a drink of her soda, they were standing in the kitchen. The kids said that one of their friends were having a party, in all honesty she had talked to the kids and bought them a hotel room so that she could get Elliot alone.

"No, do you see out late it is outside?" Elliot said pointing to the window as if to prove his point, it was almost pitch black out. "And when you have no teeth later I don't want to hear you complaining!" He said talking about the can of acid in her hands

"El, they are your kids don't you trust them?" Olivia asked rolling her eyes about his comment.

"It has nothing to do with my trust for them because I trust them more then anything," Elliot said sternly, she nodded but had a confused look on her face. "Its the people around them that I don't trust!"

"El, I promise that where they are going they will be safe," Olivia swore, she had bought one of the best hotel rooms that there was to buy in New York. It was surrounded by security, and she could even hire someone to stand at the door. She just wanted Elliot alone, and she was doing everything that she could to make that happen.

"How would you even know?" Elliot asked, looking at her confused. "You don't even know any of their friends."

"Just trust me," Olivia said with a smirk, before walking out of the kitchen with Elliot hot on her trail.

"Liv, I do trust you, but," he stopped talking when he seen all of his kids standing in the living room with their things pack. Eli even had a small little suit case.

"Your kids are old enough to take care of themselves," she said, turning and looking at him. "Please, they all really want to go!"

"Yea daddy, please!?" The kids all asked.

"You are up to something," Elliot said looking over at Olivia.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said with a smirk.

"Okay, well since you have Eli I know that you guys aren't going to get into to much trouble," Elliot said looking over all of his children and deciding on what to do. "Just stay out of trouble and try not to do anything that involves getting me called in or Liv in trouble."

"How would we get Olivia in trouble?" Lizzie asked.

"Because I know that whatever you are doing is under Olivia's name! So just be careful," Elliot warned

"You're no fun daddy," Kat said kissing her dads cheek as her and her siblings headed for the door.

"They will be good don't worry," Olivia said wrapping her arm around his waist as they watched the kids pull out of the driveway.

"So do you want to tell me why you sent my kids away?" Elliot asked turning around and pulling her into his arms.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said innocently before pulling out of his arms and walking to the kitchen.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Ms. Benson," he laughed following her into the room. She was sitting on the counter with her legs crossed and a tub of cookie dough sitting in her lap with a spoon in her mouth.

He couldn't stop staring she was just so perfect, even if all she was doing was sitting with a spoon in her mouth. Something about the way that she did it made her so sexy.

"See something you like?" She asked with a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Very much so," he said strutting over to her, he took the spoon out of her mouth and dropped it in the tub of cookie dough.

"I was eating that," she laughed, he took the tub out of lap and set it on the counter beside them. He put his hands on the top of her knees and looked her in the eyes as he carefully spread her legs and made his way in between them. "Why Mr. Stabler, if I had to guess I would say that you were trying to seduce me."

"If you have to guess, I guess I am not doing that well," he laughed, he put his hands on her waist and looked up at her.

"I think that you are doing pretty well." She put her right hand on his cheek and the other around her neck. "Please tell me that you know what to do next?"

"I do."

"Then do it."

He didn't take a moment to hesitate, his lips were on hers in a matter of seconds. He slid her body off the counter, and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her hands held on to his upper body trying not to fall.

"Don't drop me," she mumbled against his lips.

"I've got you," he laughed, it reminded him of the first time that they had met.

He walked them to his room, and dropped her on the bed. He stood there at the end of the bed and watched her, like an animal watches their prey. That's when he notice a yellow bruise that was slightly noticeable through the small slit form where her shirt had rid up.

"Please don't," she sighed as she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Don't what?" He asked even though he knew what she was talking about.

"Don't over think it," she told him pulling her shirt down as far as it would go. "Elliot, I sent your kids away so that I could be with you."

"Liv."

"Elliot, I am making myself vulnerable to you." She looked up at him to see that he was sitting down at the end of the bed now. "I am giving myself to you, and you have to think about it? I have never been in this position."

"Liv, I didnt mean," he started and crawled up the bed to her. "Olivia I love you, and I want to make love to you but."

"But what Elliot?"

"You are still healing," he pointed her. "If you are not on medication then you are in pain, I just don't think that you are ready."

"You don't know anything about me," she said, she jumped off the bed so that she was standing on the side and Elliot was now in the middle by himself. "Elliot you only know crap that I wrote down in those books, which by the way you read without asking me!"

"I was trying to find you!" He yelled, he didn't mean to raise her voice but how could she blame him for trying to save her. When he seen her flinch at his words, he immediately felt horrible. "I'm sorry."

"Don't!" She groaned. "I am going to jump, I am always going to jump!" She yelled. "Don't you get that!? I have been through so much, if I didn't jump then something would be wrong with me. I have been raped, I have been beaten, I have been held captive, I have been torchered mentally, physically. No matter what happens I will jump, I will be in pain. If not physically then mentally."

"Olivia," he sighed, all of what she was saying was true. When he read the book about Brian and her childhood, it didn't read anything about her feelings, just things that had been done to her.

"No Elliot, I don't think that you are getting this," she yelled while pointing at him. "I'm scared, I am always going to be scared. I am hard to love, I will always be hard to love. If you." She stopped and controlled her breathing and quickly wiped the tears from her face. "If you can't handle that then."

"Stop right there," he said standing up. He got out of the bed and grabbed her by the shoulders, but careful not to hurt her. "Olivia I love you, I will always love you! I just don't think that you are ready," he told her, he had her chin in between his thumb and fore finger.

"I am ready," she whispered looking up at him, she seen the care that was written across his face. She knew that he was just worried, but she wasn't glass. "Please?"

He wanted to stick to his gun, he wanted to tell her no. But who was he to tell her no? She was putting her trust in him, and from what he knew she didn't do that lightly. He also noticed the vulnerability all over her face and the way that she was standing, and looking up at him.

"Liv, are you sure?" He asked just wanting to check once more.

She didn't answer him, she just stepped up on her tippy toes and slowly pressed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and awaited for him to lift her up, when he did a small smile made its it way to the kiss.

She wrapped her legs around his waist when she felt his turn to the bed, she braced herself for him to drop her again but he didnt. He carefully laid her down, keeping his lips on hers.

"If at any point you want to stop, just tell me," he said looking down at her, she nodded her head knowing that it would help reassure him. He pulled his shirt off and threw it beside the bed, as soon as his skin was available her lips and hands were all over him. She ran her hands up and down his back and let out a small moan when she felt his lips on her neck.

His hands slid up her shirt, but he was careful. As his hands went higher so did the shirt. She arched her back a little then sat up so that he could pull it off. Once it was off she laid back down and let her eyes drift. She knew that Elliot was looking at everything that Brian had done to her and she was afraid to open her eyes and see the sadness in his. She felt him place a soft kiss on her navel, and she let out a slight sigh of content.

_This was actually going to happen,_ she thought to herself. Her hands make their way to his waist but he stopped her, and slid them back up her body. He pulled them over her head, and leaned down so that his lips were level with her ear.

"Tonight is about you Liv," he whispered nipping at her ear, she let out a small whimper and not trusting her voice she just nodded quickly, rapidly. This would be a first for her, she was used to things being the other way around. This is why she loved Elliot, he was so caring, and not just for himself but for everyone.

**Review!**

_Smut? No smut? _


	25. Chapter 25

**I got 14 reviews on my last chapter and to me that deserves another chapter! So that you all. Okay I know how you all wanted smut but I feel that if I messed up their first time it would ruin the entire stroy! So I skipped it, but I threw in a little 'morning activity' if you know what I'm sayin ;) Anyway review and tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p><em>If every time I closed my eyes,<br>I could see your face,  
>Then I want to sleep forever<em>

"Elliot," Olivia groaned wiggling a little trying to get him to wake up, he had his arm draped over her stomach and his head nuzzled into her neck. As soon as her body moved a shock ran through her and she let out a small gasp realizing that he was still inside of her and the movement had caused him to grow hard.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming," he said as he started kissing her neck, and she bit her lip.

"You're not dreaming," she whispered feeling him moving a bit.

"I don't think that I will ever get over this feeling," he said as he pulled out of her and rotated her so that she was on her back and he was above her.

"Good," she smiled, before her her eyes drifted shut and her head fell back as he slowly inched into her. She had to tell him something, it was the whole point of her trying to wake him up, but she had completely forgot when she felt him. "Me either," she moaned softly.

He placed several small kisses on the valley between her breasts as he started to slowly move in and out of her. He trailed his lips up her chest and to her neck, as he reached his hand between their bodies. When she felt his hand touch her stomach she let out a small whimper, she had just heard the turning of a door knob when his fingers had reached and touched exactly what they needed to. She threw her head back as her body started to shake and convulse, god the way that he could make her feel. It was as if he had known her for years and knew everything she liked, and how she wanted to be touched.

"Oh that was more then I needed to see!" Maureen said slamming the door on her way back out.

"Oh jesus!" Olivia said pushing Elliot off of her and pulling the sheet over her body. "I take it that was your other daughter?" Olivia asked.

"That would be Mo," Elliot said laughing as he got out of the bed and pulled up his underwear. "That girl does not understand the fact that when people's doors are closed that they should stay closed."

"How is this funny to you?" She asked as she copied his actions getting dressed. "Elliot, this is not at all how I imagined meeting your eldest daughter!"

"You looked like you enjoyed it," he said with a smirk earning a pillow to the face.

"This is not funny!" She said smiling.

"Right," he said crawling across the bed to her. "I know you didn't imagine meeting my daughter with an amazing orgasm but come on wasnt it worth it." He was on his hands and knees, making his face level with her bare stomach. She had on a lavender sports bra and matching shorts.

"It was okay," she said shrugging her shoulders with a well covered smirk.

"Well then," he said standing up and acting hurt, he knew she didn't mean it, because the look on her face at the time showed pure enjoyment.

"Oh don't act so wounded," she said throwing his shirt on over her bra and shorts. She made her way to him.

"Well, we'll just see how okay it is to you later," he said with a slight purr as he attacked her lips with his.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as possible, she could feel his raging hard on through his his pants. She broke the kiss and stepped back patting him on the chest.

"Your daughter it waiting for you," she said with a smirk and motioned to the door, before making her way to the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit," he smiled, he knew that she was going to have to have a lot of courage for her to come down there and face his daughter so he didn't push her.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I should be down in a few," she said with a small smile shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Elliot smiled as he made his way down the stairs, after last night he didn't know how he was ever going to do anything with out her again. She was so beautiful, the way that she smiled, the way that she moved, breathed, moaned, cried his name.

"Dad!" Maureen yelled at him, he was just standing at the bottom of the stairs looking into space.

"What?" He questioned when he realized that his daughter was talking to him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked kissing the top of her head as he walked past her, but she was right behind him.

"You are sleeping with Olivia?" She asked him, that would make her partly famous right?

"Mo," he said he knew that all she cared about was popularity, and was about to go off on him for not telling her. But in his defensive it happened last night.

"Oh my gosh!" She squeaked. "Where is she?"

"She is taking a shower, said that she would be down in a few," Elliot told her. "Want me to make breakfast?"

"Its lunch time?" She said motioning to the clock above the sink. "But yea, have at it. I will be back I left something in my room." She ran off with a huge smirk, leaving Elliot to wonder what she was up to. He didn't put much thought in it as his mind had drifted back to Olivia.

Olivia stood in the shower running her hands through her hair as she softly sang The Story.

_All of these lines across my face_  
><em>Tell you the story of who I am<em>  
><em>So many stories of where I've been<em>  
><em>And how I got to where I am<em>  
><em>But these stories don't mean anything<em>  
><em>When you've got no one to tell them to<em>  
><em>It's true... I was made for you<em>

_I climbed across the mountain tops_  
><em>Swam all across the ocean blue<em>  
><em>I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules<em>  
><em>But baby I broke them all for you<em>  
><em>Because even when I was flat broke<em>  
><em>You made me feel like a million bucks<em>  
><em>You do and I was made for you<em>

_You see the smile that's on my mouth_  
><em>It's hiding the words that don't come out<em>  
><em>And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed<em>  
><em>They don't know my head is a mess<em>  
><em>No, they don't know who I really am<em>  
><em>And they don't know what I've been through like you do<em>  
><em>And I was made for you...<em>

_All of these lines across my face_  
><em>Tell you the story of who I am<em>  
><em>So many stories of where I've been<em>  
><em>And how I got to where I am<em>  
><em>But these stories don't mean anything<em>  
><em>When you've got no one to tell them to<em>  
><em>It's true... I was made for you<em>

_Oh yeah, well it's true... that_  
><em>I was made for you...<em>

"So what does Zoey sat to Peter when he proposed?" Maureen asked, she was sitting on the toilet filing her nails and listening to Olivia sing.

Olivia jumped when she heard the girls voice, how had she not heard her come in? "Uh you will have to wait and find out."

"You're a good singer, you should see if you can make an album," she suggested setting the file down on the counter. "I mean really good! So you write, you sing, and you are beautiful! Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well I can't sing, and I am not that pretty and my writing is only good to some people," Olivia told the girl.

"My dad was right," Mo said laughing and shaking her head.

"About what?" Olivia asked her head popping out of the side of the curtin. "I swear to god that I will-."

"He said that you couldn't take a compliment," Mo said cutting her off while bursting out laughing.

"Oh," Olivia said stepping back in the shower. "Well there is another thing to add to my list of this I can't do."

"Hey, I was trying to insult you," Mo explained. "You are like my idol."

"That is crazy!" Olivia said shaking her head even though she knew that girl couldn't see her.

"No its not, your books have honestly changed my life!" Maureen told her.

"They are nonsense books," Olivia said.

"No they arent! Stay here I will be right back!" She said running out of the bathroom.

"It wasn't like I was going anywhere," Olivia mumbled as she brushed her teeth under the water.

Olivia peeked out of the shower to see that she was still alone, so she quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. Just as she stepped out Mo was back in.

"Okay, How To Love," Mo said holding the book up, and Olivia started laughing.

"I can't believe that you have that," Olivia said shaking her head and taking the book out of the girls hand, when she flipped through it she noticed things that was highlighted and underlined. There were book marks on about every page and the book was completely worn out. "Jeeze, did you throw it through grinder!?"

"No I read it like uh everyday!"

"I still can't believe that I published this, I was like 17 when I wrote it," Olivia said sighing and handing the book back to her.

"Olivia this book taught me to be me," Mo told her. "And how to love," she said wide eyed.

"Yea, like I said this should not be in the hand of a nine year old," Olivia said laughing.

"Maybe, but the point is that when I was 16 and my mom was out whoring around on my dad, this book taught me everything that I needed to know."

"What?" Olivia asked, it was her turn to go wide eyed.

"Anyway, this book," Mo said holding up the next one.

"Oh god, I remember this!" Olivia said laughing but she liked this book, so it was cheerful laughter.

"Drink me in," Mo said. "I read it last year when I was 19, but oh my god this is the best book ever!"

"It was," Olivia paused and smiled. "It was meh."

"Meh!? Oh my goodness, I made my boyfriend at the time do some pretty crazy things!" They both shared a laugh before laughing.

An hour later Elliot finished lunch and made the table up but started at it for a moment.

"Something here is wrong," he said staring at the table. "Right! I am missing people!"

He down the hall to hear laughter, but see nobody. He walked into his room and seen the bathroom door was cracked the slightest bit, he heard Olivia and his daughter laughing and it warmed his entire body. He was so happy that they were getting along.

"I should try that one on your dad," Olivia laughed pointing to the fourth paragraph in the book. "Imagine the look on his face!"

"Whats wrong with my face!?" Elliot asked opening the door to see both of them sitting in the floor with books everywhere. Olivia was leaning against the bathtub with her towel still on, and Mo was against the wall beside her.

Both woman glanced at each other before looking at him. "Nothing!" They laughed.

**Review!**

_I love all of your reviews and I glad that so many of you reviewed, makes me what to post faster! Its amazing encouragement! You guys are amazing! And if you haven't yet, check out my new stories! There are three of them! ;) _


	26. Chapter 26

**Beware this has a horrible ending, and I am sure it is going to drive you all insane! But thats what I live to do.**

"So what were you two talking about?" Elliot asked the girls, the other kids were still at the hotel and Olivia said that they could stay as long as they wanted. And Elliot had said that it was okay since he wanted to have some alone time with Olivia, and now that Mo was here it was going to take a bit to get her to go.

"Oh just about this book that Olivia had written," Maureen said getting ready to hand him the book when Olivia quickly grabbed it out of her grasp.

"Its a dumb book," Olivia told Elliot, but he stood up off the couch and stepped towards her holding his hand out. "I wrote it in my early twenties, its nothing but sex."

"All the more reason that I want to read it," he said grabbing the book but not before she snated it out of his reach.

"I don't want you to read it," she said laughing as he almost fell on her to get the book, but still hadn't managed.

"Why not?" Elliot asked still trying to grab it but she wasn't letting him.

"Because it will give you a false idea of me," she told him before handing the book back to Maureen. "Go and hide those."

"I don't know," Mo smirked.

"Don't do it Mo! Don't give into the dark side," Elliot said in a creepy whisper from behind Olivia.

"If you do I'll let you," Olivia stopped to think for a moment.

"No, wait," Maureen said. "Here is the deal, there is a singing thing at my school, but you have to have two people. I really want you to enter with me," Maureen said, Olivia bit her lip. She was always a nervous person, when you were talking to people about your book is way different than singing to them. "It's collage, they already love you to pieces!"

"Well then, can't I just stand in the back and let you sing?" Olivia asked.

"No I need you! You are too good to be standing in the back," she told her.

"We will see," Olivia smiled, trying to cover up her uneasiness.

"Alright, I'll go and put these up," Maureen said running up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked her, she turned around her lips still between her teeth and her eyes watering.

"I can't go outside, last time I did I almost had a panic attack at the airport!" She told him in a harsh whisper. "And the time before that I was taken!"

"Liv, I will go with you," he told her walking over to her, but before he even got to her she had her arms around him and her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"That's not the point," she sighed, silently crying. "I can't Elliot, just thinking about it makes me sick. How am I suppose to go on a stage and sing, I am not even a singer."

"But Mo told me that you were really good," Elliot said kissing the top of her head as they gently swayed to no music. "Why don't you sing something to me, maybe it will help take your mind off of things."

She smiled, he was so perfect it was almost unbelievable that he was hers. He made her feel a million times lighter, free, fearless.

"El," she laughed a little. "Me singing to you is like reading you a dirty book."

"I like the idea of that."

"It's never gonna happen," she said patting his chest and leaning up and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "But thank you."

"For what?" He asked her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just being you," she smiled. "I don't know what I would do without you."

...

"Are you ready?" Mo asked as she walked out of her room dressed in a simple baby blue dress that fell just above her knees and had no sleeves. It brought out her blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this," Olivia told her, she was wearing a maroon cocktail dress, and black strappy heels. Her hair was pulled back but still flowy in the back.

"You can do this," Mo said tossing her the keys.

"I can't drive," Olivia said tossing them back, with shaky hands.

"You can," Mo said tossing them back confused.

"I can, not," Olivia said throwing them back but before Mo caught it Elliot ran between them and grabbed them.

"I will drive," Elliot told them, they both let out a deep breath, but for different reasons. Mo was nervous and Olivia was freaking out. "Okay, lets go."

"Wait," Olivia said standing in the doorway. "Elliot I can't do this," she said shaking her head.

"Liv," Elliot said walking back to the door, from the driveway but before he could touch her she jerked her arm back.

"I can't do it!" She said turning around and walking straight to his room and slamming the door behind her.

"So are we not going?" Mo asked standing on the porch watching as Olivia freaked and ran.

"I'm sorry," he said to her. "Here," he said dropping the keys in her hand. "You go and I will try and get her to at least show up. Even if its late."

"Thanks daddy, I will see you later," she said kissing her father on the cheek and leaving.

"Olivia?" Elliot called knocking on his bedroom door, but he heard nothing. He carefully opened his bedroom door relieved that it wasn't locked. When he stepped in he didn't see anything or hear anything. That's when he heard the sound of glass breaking coming from his bathroom.

He took off running but the door was locked.

"Olivia! Open the door!" He yelled starting to slam his body against the door, but it wasn't budging. Then he heard her cry. "Olivia! Dammit! Back away from the door!"

He threw his body as hard as he could against the door and it swung open, his eyes burned at the sight.

"Oh Liv," he cried.

**Review!**

_Don't hate me! Lol_


End file.
